The Ancient Vampire
by Wolfs child
Summary: What happens when Cross finds a vampire on a mission when he was still in the Hunter Academy? Is he aloud to keep the young pureblood vampire who doesn't even remember his own past? Well find out in this new story of mine about a young pureblood prince.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter-1-Pureblood

A long time ago my family was killed and I was left all alone but someone found me and took me in until a bunch of people came and started shooting but they couldn't kill me because I was different than the others because I was a pureblood vampire for one and I was very rare because I had blue-grey eyes and once they saw me they tried to take me but the one who saved me grabbed me and took me to his lab and told me to get into the tube so I did and he smiled at me and then turned on the machine and had it filled with blood that would last for a million years. Then he filled it up and used some type of gas to knock me out and the last thing I saw was him dying by a shot gun and a single tear left my eye as I drifted into unconsciousness and then after a very long time I woke up and looked around to see that I'm still in the same place and I couldn't get out then I heard talking and I looked at the door scared and then this guy walked in and he had sword in his hands and he had shoulder length blondish-grey hair and hazel eyes and they looked at me with a sad eyes and he walked over to the computer and looked at it and he pressed a few buttons and the blood went away and the tube went down and I just stood there. He walked over to me and smiled and held out his hand and I looked at it "It's alright I wont harm you little one I promise nothing will happen to you." I slowly held out my hand and laid it on his nodding to him as he picked me up since I was only about five years old or looked like a five year old child and he carried me out to a bunch of people and I hid my face from them. "So there was a survivor? Cross bring the child over here. "

I looked up at the man named Cross and he smiled at me and took me to his leader and I looked at him and he saw my eyes and gasped "His eyes he's a pureblood vampire, kill it Cross!" Cross shook his head and looked at me and I looked up at him scared "No he's only a child he can be taught not to harm humankind and help us kill the E's if he was going to kill us he would have done so already." The leader thought about it for a moment and then nodded "But he stays with you don't let him out of your sight or one of the new-bies will kill him." Cross nodded and held me close I just grabbed his shirt and tugged and when he looked at me I pointed to my throat and he smiled and handed me something which I took and popped one into my mouth and felt something trickle down my throat and then the hunger was gone and I smiled at him. "Thank you Cross." He nodded and I laid my head on his chest and fell asleep and he smiled at me and when I woke up we were somewhere else and I looked around "So you're finally awake?" I looked up at him and noticed I still had a death grip on his shirt so I let go of it and he smiled and then I heard someone else and looked around to see someone in the corner he had shoulder length black hair and a bandage over his right eye and a cigarette in his mouth "Cross that's a vampire what's it doing here? You know the Elder's aren't going to let you keep him." Cross shook his head and looked at me smiling "They already gave me permission as long as I keep him within my sights and keep him from biting people I'm aloud to keep him. Do you have a name young one?"

I looked up at him and thought about it "I-I don't remember it, all I remember is the man that saved me he was alot like you Cross-sama." Cross nodded and smiled "Hmm how about we call you Alex Cross? I'll adapt you as my son until you can remember your real name alright?" I nodded and grabbed my throat and Cross pulled out what he gave me when he first found me and I took it and swallowed it smiling up at him and he smiled back and then I heard a sigh and looked at Cross-sama's friend "He even calls you sama? This is going to take some getting used to but why did the council allow you to keep him when were supposed to kill them?" Cross smiled at his young friend "Yagari be nice to him he's only a child and they think the same as I do that we can teach him how to not target other human's." I looked up at him shaking my head "I-I would never attack someone who helped me or the human's even if they want me dead for my eyes." Cross looked at me and into my eyes and smiled and patted my head nodding while Yagari-san shook his head "How long were you in that tube?" I looked at him and shrugged "I don't know I was unconsciousness." He sighed and looked at me sad and so did Yagari "No wonder he can't remember he's been in that tube for almost three hundred years right?" Cross nodded "Yeah that's what it said but I can't believe he survived this long though and the tank said that the blood would continue to flow for a million years and then I suppose he would die from no blood getting to him or he might awaken." I looked at him scared "but then I would attack the people cause I-I'd be hungry, very hungry. Thank you for rescuing me before that happened Cross-sama I owe for that so I'll be on my best behavior from know on." I said smiling up at him and he smiled at me and hugged me and Yagari shook his head "Alright Cross I won't kill the kid as long as he doesn't target and humans he won't be on my list."

I nodded and tried to get up but fell and Cross caught me "Easy there Alex take it easy and try it again." I nodded and tried to stand again and was able to do it and then I tried walking with Cross's hands close to my back in-case I fell again but surprisingly I didn't fall and I walked over to Yagari and smiled at him and then tried to bow but fell forward and I was surprised to find myself being caught by someone so I looked up to see Yagari and he helped me stand up and he saw my eyes "Now I can see why people would want to hunt you, your eyes are beautiful." He said smiling and I blushed and he laughed and carried me back to Cross-sama and handed me to him and that's when I saw one, an E, so my eyes turned red and my power's grabbed the guy and Cross and Yagari ran outside with me in Cross's arms and they saw the E wrapped in the branches and plants and Cross looked at me and smiled "Good job Alex!" I smiled and looked at him and the E started yelling at us. "You're alive! That's impossible you should have died with your stupid family!" I looked at him shocked "You know me?" He looked at me confused "He doesn't remember anything he been unconsciousness for three hundred years." Cross said looking at him and he just stared at me "So that's why no one could find you, but how we looked everywhere for him and we couldn't find him so how did you find him?" Cross looked at me and I smiled "My powers allow E's to regain some of there will just before it kills them so I can understand why they are doing what they do which is why I never attack any humans cause the power doesn't affect those that I bite."

I said looking at him smiling "I guess his knowledge over his powers wasn't erased." I shrugged "Common knowledge and besides the plants remind me each time something like this happens I don't know why." I said shrugging and Cross smiled "Well his parents killed us and made us into what we are that's why we went to his house and killed them but we couldn't find there son even though we killed his parents and his sister." Then it came back to me and I grabbed my head and then started to crush the E. "You killed my sister she was only a baby she had just been born and you murdered her!" I said as my eyes went red and Cross-sama hugged me shocking me and stopping the power then I felt something hit my shoulder and it felt something wet and smelt like salt and it hit against my shoulder and I knew Cross was crying so I looked at him out of the corner of my eye since I couldn't turn my head and he was shuddering and he was sobbing and I just patted his back the look in my eyes was sadness and Yagari looked at me sad and then turned to the E. "Was Alex ever dangerous?" The E shook his head "No we were told to bring him back with us but he disappeared so we went back empty handed so we thought he was dead turns out I guess that he left and some-how survived all this time." I smiled and looked at Cross "Cross-sama it's ok I'm not upset I even wanted them dead my parents weren't the best out there and they wanted every human dead so I'm glad there gone," then I looked at the E "but why did you kill my baby sister she could have been taught just like Cross-sama's doing for me?" The E looked at me surprised and confused wondering just how much of that day I remembered.

"We were told to bring her back to but when we found her she was already dead I'm so sorry" I froze completely and then thawed when I felt the tears hit my shoulder again and I continued to pat Cross-sama's back telling him that it was ok and that I was fine and then Yagari surprisingly patted my head and I looked at him and smiled and then Cross looked at me and nodded "You know your right they can be taught and I'm going to prove it I'm going to prove it and your going to be my first student ok!" I laughed and nodded "Ok Cross-sama!" Then my powers were calling out to me and I felt the E trying to break free so my powers were crushing him and I looked at Cross who nodded so I destroyed the E and then Cross placed me on the ground and we walked away. Cross presented the president of the Association with his idea and showed it threw me and I smiled at him once they said that it was ok as long as the students didn't drink any blood while they were there and there had to be humans there to so they could see how our work would progress threw them acting around humans that were alive and were not there meals. Then we went around the world and we finally found the perfect place for our school and we did a little remodeling and then we got our school started and got the applications sent out for the humans and vampires and then surprisingly an old friend of Cross-sama's came by with a little girl but I was asleep on the table when they walked in and Cross smiled and picked me up, and carried me to my room bridal style since I was about maybe ten years old now, and they all looked at me and Cross placed me in my bed and then went back into the living-room. "Cross who was that?" Cross smiled remembering finding me

"His names Alex I found him in a laboratory when we were looking around we found an underground base by following a signal that was sent out over three hundred years ago it's a miracle the boys still alive and well." Kaname looked at him shocked "Three hundred years?" Cross smiled looking sad at them. "Yes he was unconsciousness for almost three hundred years and he hadn't died so I released him and brought him to the Hunters Association and they aloud me to keep him as long as he didn't harm anyone but he couldn't do much cause he lost his memory and didn't remember anything until an E attacked us and he remembered everything about his family a few other things."

Kaname looked towards my room with a sad expression and then Cross saw the young girl and motioned for them to sit down and they did and Kaname told Cross-sama about her and how he found her being attacked by a vampire. "This is Kain Cross Yuuki he will be looking out for you while your here ok?" Yuuki nodded and looked at Cross who smiled at her and after awhile had her eating pudding-Jell-O then after awhile Kaname left and Yuuki looked at Cross and he smiled "Why don't we follow Alex's example and go to bed?" She nodded and followed Cross-sama to bed and then woke up with the sun rising and the smell of food and got up and followed the smell and walked into the kitchen to see me up and fixing breakfast I smelled her sent when she walked in and turned around and smiled "Don't worry young one my names Alex what's yours?" She looked up at me and returned my smile with a small one "Yuuki" was all she said and I nodded and pulled out a chair for her and helped her into it and the sat down the food just as Cross-sama walked in and smiled "You never told me you knew how to cook Alex" I looked up at him and smiled "You never asked Cross-sama." He smiled and sat down and I placed his food infrount of him and they both began to eat smiling and laughing and then there was a knock on the door so I went and answered it.

"Hello?" It was Kaname and he smiled at me but then was shocked when he saw my eyes but then recovered "My names Kaname Kuran is Cross here?" I nodded and opened the door wider and allowed him in and then walked back into the kitchen "Sit down and I'll fix you a plate" I said going back over to the oven and getting the plate ready as he sat down and looked at Cross who shrugged "Didn't find out till this morning that he could cook and it seems Yuuki's growing attached to him." Kaname nodded seeing her eating the food then I placed a plate down infrount of him smiling and went back over to the stove. "Alex you eat to so fix you a plate and sit down." I looked at Cross and nodded "Yes Cross-sama" and I did as I was told and sat down next to Yuuki smiling at her and began to eat in a formal way and then I washed the dishes when everyone was done and Yuuki helped, bringing me the things that we used for breakfast and I smiled at her and she returned it then I placed the dishes away. Then the plants told me an E was on campus so I handed Yuuki to Cross and Kaname and went out and looked around following the plants and they brought me to the E and he attacked me but the plants stopped it and grabbed him and destroyed the E but there was someone else and he attacked me and my blood was spilt into the air and Kaname smelt it and stood up "What's wrong Kaname?" Kaname looked at him "There's blood in the air keep Yuuki here I'm going to go check it out."

Cross nodded and Kaname left and followed the sent of blood to where we were and saw blood dripping down my left arm and the plants wrapping around it holding it still so I didn't hurt it any further and then the vampire attacked me again and sent me flying backwards right into Kaname and he destroyed the vampire. The he turned me around and looked at my wound and then he licked up the blood and licked over the wound then he helped me back to the house and Cross saw the blood on my shirt and got worried and came over "Are you alright Alex? Where are you hurt? What happened?" I smiled looking at Kaname who sighed and looked at Cross "He was attacked by a vampire and injured his arm but I healed it, you never told me he was a pureblood Cross." I froze and looked up at him and he smiled." Sorry Kaname I was going to tell you but then it would bring up bad memories for him?" He said looking at me as blood tears trailed down my checks and then I fell backwards and Kaname caught me looking at Cross who sighed and took me from Kaname and placed me in my bed and covered me up and then walked back into the living-room. "Alex's parents were killed along with his new born baby sister so it's a touchy subject with him. They were killed by Level E's seeking revenge and his own parents killed there own daughter." Kaname looked at him shocked and then he looked towards my room with a sad expression but nodded understanding why that happened and made a note to not to bring it up again in the future and Yuuki started crying so Cross picked her up and started comforting her. "It's ok little one as long as we don't bring it up before he's ready then he should be fine and maybe you can help him on that?" She nodded smiling and got down and bowed to them smiling "I'm off to bed" they nodded and she headed for bed and the two stayed awake and talked about the school opening in a month and about the rules that needed to be followed once the students arrived for there teaching and for there lives as students and model citizens. Then after awhile Kaname left and Cross went to bed and then the next day I got up and made breakfast and once I had it all done and set up the doorbell rang and I went and answered it to find Kaname behind it and a little out of breath and then Cross came down and told us to follow him and we did and he led us to Yuuki's room to see her trying to put on her cloth's and we all laughed and she tried to hide under her cloths and once we had her properly dressed we all headed downstairs to eat.

Then Yuuki cut her finger by accident and my eyes turned red a little and I took Yuuki's hand and helped her over to the sink and washed it and cleaned it and then bandaged it and helped her back to the table and then the plants told me that there was an E nearby so I excused myself and went to take care of the E but once I got to the area the wind picked me up into the air and wouldn't let me down and then blades of wind hit me and tore into my skin and the plants tried to get me down but someone kept cutting them and that was hurting them, "Stop it! You're hurting them! Stop!" but they didn't listen and kept doing it so I got mad and my eyes went red and the wind stopped and let me down to the ground gently and fire came to my hand and lit up the surrounding area and my plants grabbed the enemy and had Kaname and Cross running over and saw me just as I fell to my knees and Kaname was right behind me a second later to catch me before I hit the ground and Cross went over to the enemy and began questioning them while Kaname saw my red eyes and pulled down his collar and pulled me up to his neck and I tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go so he said "Stop it Alex drink before you become an E and I'll have to kill you so please drink!" I stopped struggling and nodded and licked his neck before biting down and drinking his blood and after awhile I stopped and he stood up and then helped me up and he whispered "If you ever need blood come to me and I'll help you."

Then he walked over to Cross and the enemy pulling up his collar and hiding the bite mark and after awhile I walked over to them and they looked at me scared but once they saw my eyes weren't red anymore they weren't scared. "So you really don't remember huh?" I looked at him confused just like Kaname and Cross did and then they tried to attack me so the plants crushed them and I fell backwards into Kaname.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Alex's Memories Return

Kaname picked me up since I couldn't move and carried me bridal style to the house and an image passed through my mind of me sitting in a chair and people talking to me and me telling them what to do and a guard posted right next to me and then the image was gone and I placed my arm's around Kaname's neck and Kaname looked at me and I fell asleep in his arms and Cross smiled at me. Kaname looked at me sad and then Yuuki came out and Cross picked her up "Is he ok?" Kaname nodded and motioned for her to keep quiet and Cross told her why "He's fine just asleep." Yuuki smiled nodding and hugged Cross as they walked in and Kaname took me to my room but I wouldn't let go cause for some reason I was scared and Kaname felt that through the one-way blood bond on his side and he looked at me confused so he pulled the covers back and climbed in with me and hoped that after a while I would loosen my grip and let him go. After awhile he fell asleep with me and when Cross came in he smiled and covered us up more and left turning off the lights and walking back into the living-room with Yuuki and taking her to bed and then going to bed himself and then the next day Kaname woke up before I did and noticed that I had snuggled further into him and he smiled at me and pulled me closer and pulled the covers around me and smiled. After a while Cross walked in and Kaname shushed him and pointed to me and Cross smiled nodding and then closed the door and Kaname feel asleep again and after awhile I woke up and began moving and that caused Kaname to wake up and look at me and I looked up at him and blushed noticing how close we were and sat up blushing a light red. Kaname smiled and sat up and kissed my neck and I shivered and looked at him,

"Remember what I told you last night Alex I'll be there when-ever you need me." Then he got up and went downstairs and after a quick shower and change of cloths I followed him downstairs were we ate and then he had to leave so we all said good-bye and I led him to the gate and to his car and he kissed my neck telling me the same thing he told me this morning and then got into his car and left and I went back to the castle and walked into the living-room blushing. Cross looked at me and I blushed further and went to make lunch and I couldn't help but think of what Kaname said to me and then after a few weeks Cross left and I was left in charge while he was out and then he returned and I had Yuuki answer the door and she saw him with a little boy and when I heard Cross call out for me to come to the door and when I did I smiled at the little boy and he attacked me put I stopped his attack "Listen I'm not going to hurt you unless Cross-sama says so." Yuuki smiled and hugged me and Cross told me to let him go so I did and he also told me not to hurt him again and I told him that I wouldn't unless something was happening with him and the boy looked at me confused, "So master err I mean Cross-sama lunch is ready so lets all go eat." Cross nodded and introduced the little boy that he brought home with him smiling "This is Zero Kiryu, he will be staying with us for a while so take good care of him, Alex will you show him to his room and get him cleaned up?" I nodded and had him follow me and got him a change of cloths and got him a bath ready and helped him wash off the blood and then got his bath ready and I took off my shirt so I could help wash his back and in case I got splashed by the water and then I helped Zero get into the water and cleaned the blood off of his back and what was around his neck and then helped him get dressed and then helped him get changed and we all sat down and ate our lunch.

He didn't like me but he let me help him and then he didn't want anything to do with me but after he found out how Cross found me he stopped being so mean to me and started treating me like I was his brother instead and after that we all got along until Kaname came and Zero attacked him he's hated him ever since and still does now twelve years later and the school was up and running. We had a lot of students sign up and most of them were humans so we came up with the Night Class and the Day Class schedule vampires in the Night and humans in the Day which is where Yuuki and Zero would be Kaname thought it would be best to have someone else on the inside and so I could be close to him in case something else happened so I got partnered up with him in the rooms and of course no one had any objections since he was also a pureblood to. Every night Kaname would ignore me and focus on his work but every time I tried to leave he would always stop and look up at me and ask me where I was going it never failed until one night I got up in the middle of class and headed out it was the only class I didn't have with Kaname but the plants were telling me something was wrong so I got up and excused myself and left meeting up with Yuuki and Zero along the way telling them that something was bothering the plants and when we got to the root of the problem we saw someone tearing them up and out of the ground so I got mad and my eyes flashed red and I took off after the person and tackled him to the ground and the plants wrapped themselves around him. Then I felt someone pulling me off and telling my plants to stop and then I realized that Zero was pulling me back and Yuuki was telling the plants to stop so I stopped them grabbing my head as an image of someone yelling at me to kill him and me doing it flashed into my mind and I forced it from my mind as Zero kept asking if I was ok until I fell against him out cold and then I felt someone picking me up and caring me somewhere and when I looked up I saw brown hair and heard him yelling at him but it came in and out. "What have I... you should have come... don't ever do that... your never leaving my sight again... stupid idiot."

I didn't hear the rest cause I passed out after that and didn't wake up till the next day which is night for the humans, or I thought it was the next night, and when I did Kaname yelled at me again for doing something stupid like going after that guy when he wasn't there to stop me because only he knew about my attachment to the Earth and of my Fire powers. So I just sat there and listened to him preach about me going in there and not being able to stop until someone pulled me out of my trance and stopped me from killing him and from getting me in trouble with Cross and then he noticed my eyes and got up and closed and locked the door and pulled off his shirt on his way back over to the bed where I was sitting and then he sat down infront me and pulled me over to him and placed my mouth next to neck and I tried to pull away from him but he had a good hold on me and I couldn't move. "Stop it Alex and just drink" I stopped struggling and licked his neck and then bite down and drank his blood without spilling a drop of it and then once I had enough I let go and licked up the stray drops and then he finally let me go and I sat back as my eyes turned back into there normal blue-grey and he smiled at me and then got up and unlocked the door just as someone knocked on it and he opened it to find Takuma Ichijo behind it and him looking worried.

"How is Alex?" Kaname smiled and let him in and showed him into the bedroom and to me and Takuma sighed happily and walked over and hugged me and I looked at Kaname confused and then Seiren walked out of the shadows and sighed as well and then walked over to Kaname smiling "Shall I tell everyone that Alex is alright Kaname-sama?" He nodded and she walked out and told everyone that I was awake and ok and I looked at Kaname and Takuma confused and Takuma smiled and looked at Kaname with a hint of laughter in his eyes and then he looked at me. "Kaname apparently didn't tell you but you've been asleep for three days and just now awakened and you had everybody worried even the humans were asking us where you were." I looked at him shocked and then at Kaname who was nodding and trying not to laugh at what I was hearing and then Yuuki ran in and clobbered me in a hug crying a little and then Cross and Zero walked in and Zero smiled and so did Cross and I hushed Yuuki and patted her back and tried to calm her

"It's ok Yuuki I'm alright really no need to cry I'll be fine so don't worry." She nodded and sat up and smiled at me and I returned it and then a picture came into my mind that had a man standing where Kaname was and another one were Takuma was only he was in a suit and looked like a butler and then you had a couple by the door a man and a women and then a little girl was sitting where Yuuki was at and she was smiling at me like I knew her and they all looked at me smiling and laughing but the butler. Then I was back in Kaname's room holding my head and Kaname was next to me looking worried and I looked at him and then at Cross "Cross was there anyone in the room with me when you found me?" Cross shook his head and looked at me worried and I thought about what he said and then I looked back at him and shook my head "never mind it's nothing." I said smiling up at them and then tried to stand up but Kaname wouldn't let me get up saying that I had to stay in bed so I could recover faster so I did what he said and stayed in bed so I could recover better so I stayed in bed and recovered but something was still aggravating me so I asked Cross, when I got better, if the Hunter's Association had a library on my family and if they did could I see it? He told me that we could go look since Yuuki also wanted to know about her past so we went there and Zero came with us and we did it around the time that everyone was on vacation and Cross had convinced Kaname that he needed my help around the school and that he would have Zero personally look after me in case something happened so Kaname let me stay.

Once there and down in the library I smelt blood and my eyes flared red and I tried to control them but that didn't work so I closed them and leaned on Cross and he understood but the head of the Association pushed me into a room filled with blood pamphlets and I opened my eyes and looked around and saw all the pamphlets and then remembered all of my past and who I truly was and my powers of Fire, Water, Wind, and Earth were all swirling around me and my past finally revealed itself. I was the pureblood prince and I was raised to hate the humans by my parents but that changed when I saw a human protecting another human against an E even though they had no chance and that changed my perspective completely and I quit hating the humans the way my parents wanted and something happened and I was running through the woods when I ran into the laboratory people and then my new master who took me in and stopped all the experiments they were doing on me and took me in and raised me and then once we were attacked he took me into his lab and placed me in the tube and filled it with blood that would last for a long time and then left as I fell into a deep sleep.

Only to be woken up by Cross-sama and taken in by him and raised amongst the humans and saved by him when I didn't remember how to use my powers and he taught me how to take care of myself again and I remembered everything that had to do with Cross and my past and my eyes went back to there normal color and I smiled and walked out of the room unlocking it as I regained control over my powers. When I walked out the head of the Association looked at me shocked and I smiled and walked over to Cross and a scared looking Yuuki so I walked over to them and looked around "Where's Zero?" Cross shook his head and Yuuki ran to me crying and I looked at the head of the Association pissed and I gave Yuuki back to Cross and walked towards the head of the Association and used the wind to lift him up and look at him and smiled remembering my power over the humans minds even if they had vampire blood in them I could still control them so I looked at him and asked one question. "Where is Zero Kiryu?" He looked toward a room and I smiled and opened it and let Zero out and he fell right into my arms and when he opened his eyes he saw me and smiled seeing my eyes back there normal color and he stood up on his own and Yuuki hugged him and then I threw the head of the Association at the wall and then walked over to him "You will tell no one about our visit here or what you have done you will apologize to those you have hurt especially me."

He nodded and bowed and apologized and then walked over to Yuuki, Zero, and Cross and apologized and then left bowing to me and then Cross walked over to me looking shocked and I looked at him and then smiled at him and told him what happened. "My memories came back and I remembered everything it turns out I'm a prince which is why my parents hated humans which explains why I hated them and when I saw one displaying courage it changed my perspective and I begin to like humans and when there was an attack on the house I ran away and ran into a scientist and he took care of me just like your doing for me, it also explains why I've been having these weird things happening with me lately." Cross smiled nodding and he hugged me and then pulled me toward Zero and Yuuki laughing as Zero picked on Yuuki and then we headed out of there and back home smiling and talking all the way and when we got back to school we saw Kaname waiting at the gate smiling at us. "Welcome back everyone" he said smiling at us and then we said our good-byes and left and Kaname pulled me towards our room and into our room, "Where did Cross take you?" I looked at him smiling

"He took us around the town and showed us some cool sites, oh and I learned how to do this." I said going over to a pot and using my powers to make a bouquet of flowers and gave them to him and was about to walk out the door but he grabbed my wrist and turned me around and looked at my eyes confused and I remembered I hadn't told him that my powers were back but when I tried to it felt as if my throat was parched so Kaname used his powers to close the door and locked it and then pulled his collar down and I bite down into it causing him to wince. I licked the wound hoping to lesson the pain and then I realiced him and backed away scared that I had hurt him and was about to leave but he still had my wrist so when I tried to leave he pulled me back to him and into his chest and kept me there until I calmed down and then he realiced his hold on me a little and had me look up at him confused and he smiled. "Its alright you were hungry it's not something that we can control yet even if we are purebloods." I looked at him sad and then tried to pull away but he wouldn't let go instead he held onto me tighter and wouldn't let go and the tears kept falling down my checks and after a while I stopped crying and he looked down at me to find out that I was asleep and he smiled and picked me up and laid me down in our bed and crawled in next to me and fell asleep smiling at me and covered us up before falling asleep next to me. I snuggled closer to him cold and he covered me up more smiling before drifting off into slumber to be woken by the sound of someone knocking on the door and calling out to us.

"It's time for school Kaname-sama, Alex-sama and we mustn't be late today or it will damage our goals." Kaname woke up and helped get me up and out of bed and into the shower and then I remembered I still hadn't told him about my powers returning but before I could someone called up to Kaname that a visitor was here and requesting my presence so we headed down the stairs to see what could be so important that they needed to speak to me like this and without an appointment and ruining my day back at school without anything happening to us and yet something happens ironic no? When I descended the stairs the man at the door bowed and once I was at the bottom he held out a golden crown with diamonds all around it and I looked at it and he came up behind me and placed it on me as my royal adviser walked in and held the door open and motioned for me to walk out with him so I smiled at everyone and bid them fare-well before I walked out the door and a diamond cape fluttered out behind me as I walked out into the darkness and to a limo waiting at the end of the street and once I walked out the girls all grew quiet and Yuuki and Zero turned to look as I bid them fare-well to before leaving with my guards and royal adviser. Then I walked over to the limo and climbed in and sat down in the back after the driver opened the door for me and then the two that were with me climbed in with me and everybody was still watching me leave so I rolled down my window and called out

"Stay in school and be safe see you when I can I'll miss you all good-bye my fellow students." Then I rolled it back up and we were gone and a single blood tear escaped my eyes and turned into a small ruby-teardrop and both of the guys in the back looked at me shocked and then nodded smiling sadly. "So it turns out you really are the prince that we've been searching for, for almost a century." I looked at them nodding and then back out the window watching the trees go by as we made our way to my new home, the castle of the royal family where I would spend the rest of my life at with no one coming or going. While I was going to the castle Kaname, Yuuki, and Zero were all heading towards the headmasters office and once they were in there he had them all sit down so he could explain and got them all something to drink and eat and then with a sad look began to tell them what had happened. "While we were at the Hunter's Association during the period when he was trapped in that room his memory came back and he remembered everything that happened in the past his family being murdered, the scientists who helped him and trained his powers, and that he was a prince but not just any prince the prince of all of us the prince of not only the pure-bloods and the other vampires but also the humans and he can control us any time he sees fit and if he wants us destroyed his followers will see that it is carried out and that those who defy him while be taken under his power and made to follow his rule whether he wants to or not. He tried to tell you Kaname but he never got around to it, it seems I didn't think they would come this soon to claim him again though after all it hasn't been that long since he regained his memory how could they possibly know about Alex being the prince since he just regained his memory?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter 3- Reunited_

_Once I returned to the castle I was shown to my new room and then left alone to take a bath and to change cloths and to prepare for my Carnation into the throne as the rightful prince and while I was getting dressed my adviser was telling me all that I had missed while I had amnesia and wasn't there to help. Then he led me to the throne room and up to the throne and had me stand infrount of the chair and then I was crowned the prince and sat down in the chair and listened as people welcome me into the royal family but what I didn't expect came after the welcoming and it really surprised me was when the Night Class showed up and walked up to me and bowed and then looked up at me but something was wrong Kaname wasn't with them instead Takuma was leading them. "Your highness something bad's happened and we need your help the school was attacked when you left and Kaname... We need your help." I looked at them and my heart sank and I stood up and started down the stairs but my adviser stopped me"Sir where are you going?" I looked at him and my eyes were blood red and he shut up and let go off me and I walked down the stairs and two guards followed behind me and I stopped by Takuma and he nodded and turned and headed for the castle door and then to a bunch of cars and climbed in and headed toward the school. _

_Once we got there I saw the school a mess and students running around screaming and I just walked infrount of the vampires and looked at them forceing them to stop and look at me and then tryed to attack me. "Enough! Takuma take me to the one whos doing this and the rest of you protect the students and destroy these vampires."They all nodded and did just as I said as I destroyed the vampires that were infrount of me and then Takuma led me up to the person who was controling them and when I got there a bunch of vampires attacked me and I stopped them with one look and the guy who was in charge walked in when someone ran into his room. "Whats going on out here that needs me to come out and take care of it?" Then he saw me and frowned and backed up into his room scared stiff and I followed him into his room not noticing Kaname chained to the wall deprived of blood and then he picked up something and ran at me and delved it into my arm and Kaname's head snapped up and he looked at me shocked and I just pulled out the knife that was in my arm and threw it on the floor next to him and he tried to grab it making the chains rattle and I looked over at him my eyes still blood-red and when I saw Kaname my powers came out and the guy that did this was floating in the air and looking scared and then my wind tore him apart and then scattered his ashes everywhere and then I knelt next to Kaname and moved my hair aside and bent my neck to him as Takuma left and waited outside Kaname bit into my neck harshly causing me to wince and he started to drink my blood and I could fell the blood-bond completing._

_Then once he had his fill he let go of my neck and I pulled back and covered the wound and then tried to unchain him but it wasn't working and I was getting dizzy and Kaname could fell it so he pulled at the chains and broak them and then picked me up suprising me and carried me out the door and onto the school grounds with Takuma falling in behind us and then my guards and the Night Class fell in when we walked by them and all the other vampires stopped attacking the humans and bowed to Kaname and me and I just looked up at Kaname and at his neck with blood-lust and I looked away but he pulled me up to his neck and moved his hair away and nodded and I bite down into his neck and drank a little and then pulled away but he wouldn't remove me from his neck until I drank some more and was filled so I did and he realiced his hold on me and carried me normal until we were back at the dorms and then he placed me in the bed and downed a couple blood taplets and then pushed me down onto the bed and then he crawled ontop of me and placed his neck next to my mouth and I looked at him. "Drink Alex I can fell it through the bond you haven't drunk anything in almost a week now you need blood and me taking it earlier drained you so drink before you die and kill me along with you." I nodded against his neck and licked it before biting down and drinking his blood till I had my fill and then I pulled away and looked at him and he smiled at me and I looked at him confused and he kissed my neck and I blushed. "Now you can't leave here since were blood-bonded." I then caught on and nodded smiling and he let me up and we went downstairs smiling and then Yuuki jumped on me from behind and I looked at her and she was smiling through tears and Cross ran in crying to and Zero walked in behind him smiling at seeing Yuuki happy again and Cross hugged me and I smiled and everybody else laughed. "Maybe now we can get some order around here ever since you left the students have been acting strange and not listening to Kaname or me or our school guardians."_

_I looked at Kaname shocked and he nodded and all the students blushed and looked away embarrassed and I laughed. "I have to stay then to keep the future of my people off of peoples necks and indoors trying to get along with the humans." The room erupted into cheer and I smiled and my royal adviser came in and bowed to me and then opened the door "Sir its time to go" I gasped as the blood-bond mark made its way to the surface and burned onto my left hand and Kaname's on his left sholder and my guards were there a moment later asking if I was ok and I revealed my marked hand and Kaname revealed his marked sholder and everyone looked at us shocked and we smiled at them and my adviser looked at me shocked and then bowed to Kaname "I shall go and fetch your belongings then my lord." I looked at Kaname who smiled at me and pulled me to him and hushed everybody and had them all look at him and then he suprised me by telling everyone what happened between us and showing them our marks and then everyone bowed to us _

_"From now on Alex will always be with me and Yuuki where ever we are and you must protect them with your life because Alex is the Prince of all vampires and humans and I'm his blood-bond mate so treat us well everyone." I blushed as we walked away and down the hall and into my old room and I looked out the window not even knowing my eyes were red because of the mark taking its tole on me and draining my energy so Kaname felt that through the bond and came over to me and wrapped his arms around me and turned me around and placed my mouth at his throat and aloud me to bite down and drink his blood and he just held me in place there until I was done and then he realiced me and went to the bathroom and I thought about what my doing of drinking his blood did to him and so I had one of my guards look it up since Kaname had all the other vampires here keeping an eye on me I couldn't do much anymore and I missed the days when I could go outside and run around and have fun. After awhile my guards finally digged up on what blood-bonds do to there mates and I blushed at hearing it and then went to Kaname and saw him talking to Takukma about the blood-bond and hide my presence from them and listened in on what they were saying. "Kaname you have to tell him about what the bonds doing to you hell figure it out the next time you feed from him then what are you planning on doing?" Kaname got up and went to the window with a sad look on his face and then turned and looked at Takuma "I'll tell him that when it happens and not a moment later than that I dont want him to think anything about it unless its neccessary for him to know." Takuma sighed and then smiled at his friend and nodded and walked over to his friend_

_"Yea but wont he be mad when you tell him about this later and after he's feed from you?" Kaname nodded and looked out the window "Yea he'll be mad but I dont want him worrying about something like this when he has other things to be worried about" Kaname said looking out the window looking sad so I smiled a little and knocked on the door and stepped in suprising them and then walked over to Kaname smiling "Sorry to bardge in but I felt something was wrong with Kaname and came to make sure he was ok forgive me for intrupting you." Kaname smiled and walked over to me and hugged me and I looked at him suprized and then returned his hug and Takuma smiled at us and then left so we could be alone and only then did he realice me and I could see his eyes were red so I held his face in my hands and he smiled and removed my hands and moved my hair aside and placed his mouth at my neck and bit down causing a rush of pleasure to go throw my body and thats when I realized what happened when I drank form Kaname and he picked me up and layed me down on his bed and after a few moments he removed his fangs and kissed my neck and I hissed in pleasure and he smiled and placed his hands under my shirt and then someone knocked on the door and Kaname cursed and got up and answered it wh__ile I just laughed and pulled down my shirt and he opened the door to see Takuma. "Sorry for intrupting Kaname-sama but the advisor is here and he demands that he sees both of you right away." Kaname sighed and nodded and Takuma left and Kaname closed the door and walked over to me and helped me off of the bed and led me to the shower with some cloths for the both of us. "Come on he doesnt need to smell the lust on us so we'll take a shower and just to tick him off I'm going to have you dress up in my cloths before we go downstairs." I laughed at him and turned on the shower and waited for it to heat up before we stepped in and Kaname helped me wash up and I helped him wash-up before we rinsed and got out and dressed and then we headed downstairs and my advisor looked at us and it looked like he was going to barf but he kept it down and we made our way over to him. _

_"Something wrong Dominic?" He looked at me and snapped his fingures and someone ran up to him looking scared and handed him some papers and I looked into his mind using Kaname's power and he smiled when he felt me tap into it and read his mind along with me and I could see that Dominic was brutaly abusing everyone at the castle and I got mad and my eyes went red along with Kaname's as he read the same thoughts as me. "Dominic your fired and I never want to see you again and if you do I will personally destroy you do you hear me?" He nodded looking mad but left and the guy that came with him smiled as he left and I smiled at him and walked over to him along with Kaname and I patted his head and looked at him and he looked at me confused and then Kaname caught on and stepped foreward nodding at me so I smiled. "How would you like to become the new advisor to the Prince?" I smiled and walked up to Kaname and linked my arm with his smiling at him "Don't you mean our advisor my blood-bond mate?" The kid smiled blushing along with Kaname and he did something that suprised me he kissed me on the lips infront of everyone and I blushed and my new advisor laughed and I smiled at him and looked at my guard who nodded and handed my advisor a cell-phone and handed me its copy and Kaname looked at me confused and I smiled. "It's so we can stay in-contact while he's at the castle and I'm here with you and hes not popping in and out like my old one was." _

_Kaname smiled and wrapped his arm around my waist happily and pulled me to him and kissed my neck and I smiled at him as everyone laughed and he smiled against my neck and he started pulling me to the stairs but I stopped him."Wait what was it that you were coming here for?" My new advisor looked at me still blushing and then ran over to me, "when you get the chance sir could you look over these and make the necessary changes and then sign them?"I smiled and took the papers nodding and then I let Kaname pull me up to our room as my new advisor bowed and left with the guards and returned to the castle to be sworn in by the elders and then he became my new royal advisor. Once we were near Kaname's room he picked me up and carried me into his room and layed me on his bed and took off my shirt and I blushed at him as he begain to lick all over my body, then once we finished he pulled me up against him and fell asleep and I smiled at him and then fell asleep next to him. I woke the next morning to my cell going off and answered it and then got up and out of bed wrapping a robe around me and going over to Kaname's desk and looking at the papers and then signing them when I saw that there was no errors and told him to stop by later and collect them and I laughed as Kaname kissed my neck and I hung up and turned to him smiling. "Kaname calm down we both need a shower first before we go to class hopefully peacefully this time." Kaname laughed nodding and pulled me toward the bathroom and took off my robe and turned on the shower while he nipled at my neck and then he pulled me into the shower and I couldn't help but laugh at him as we washed and then got out and got dressed and then we heard a knock at the door and opened it to find Takuma and my new royal advisor and I handed him the signed papers and then he was off and we were off to class._


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter- 4-Alex's Brother!

While we were in class I kept getting sleepy do I curled up with Kaname and he smiled at me and held me closer to him and allowed me to fall asleep and the teacher didn't dare say a thing since I was in Kaname's lap but my sleep was unpleasant and I was making Kaname worried and one word escaped my mouth that had him wondering who my dream was about. " brother Hieyos" After I said that I started having visions of him in trouble and in need of help and I woke up just as class was over and Kaname carried me to our room and sat me down on the bed and I told him what happened and all about my younger brother who dissapeared before our parents died and I hadnt see him in a very long time but we had a connection that told each other when the other was in trouble. "So your brother is contacting you through your bond?"

I nodded looking at him "I told a guard to take Hieyos and run and to stay away until I came and found them. I created a mental bound with him and told him only to contact me when something went wrong and apparently something has happened ad he needs my help." Then Takuma knocked on the door and Kaname opened it with his mind and I smiled when the gang walked in wondering if I was ok since Kaname usually didn't carry me back to our room and I smiled and told them about my brother contacting me in need of help and Kaname said that we were going to go and help him and then everyone left and stared packing for the trip while Kaname went and got permission from the chairman about us going to save my brother. The Chairman gave us permission and then we set out to find my brother by following the images he sent me and when we were in a city close to him we were attacked by a level E and I got hurt which Kaname didn't like very well. Kaname killed the E and then tended to me and I smiled while the others laughed and Yuuki was sitting next to me and trying to clam down Kaname who was going crazy when I got hurt and I sighed and hugged him and that clamed him down a lot and I smiled while everyone else laughed since I was the only one to be able to clam him down other than Yuuki and that made me smile. Then we passed by my family house and I remebered that in one of the images Hieyos was standing in my old room

When I told Kaname he insited that we go and check it out and see if thats were my brother was hiding and see if the danger was as bad as he said because usaually he didn't need my help when it came to fights and danger since he wanted to be stronger so he could beat me at a fair fight with no tricks like the other people I used to fight when we were younger. When we got there we noticed the place was crawling with level E's and lower class servents that attcked us when we tried to get to close to the house but we always killed them and got in and then we noticed that there was a bunch of class A noble's in my room. So we headed to the place but before we could go a class A noble stopped us and knocked me against the wall and I lost consciousness so Kaname ran over to me and tried to wake me with Yuuki while Shiki, Rima, Seiren and Takuma guarded us and Ruka, Kain, and Aido fought the A class noble.

"Why are you protecting that child he killed an entire clan!" They all looked at him and then at me and then Takuma looked at Kaname "It must have been when he was upset and not caring since he was forced to leave the school and his ex advisor making him do things that he didn't want to" Yuuki nodded looking at me sad remembering the state I was in when I left and before she became a vampire, "Yea he told me about it he felt sorry and had a funeral for them and sent cards and flowers to those who loved them it took me almost a month to get him to smile again!" Everyone nodded and Rima put a stick of poky in her mouth "Yea it was a sad month nobody felt like smiling"

Shiki nodded and the class A noble looked at us and stopped attacking and I stired and opened my eyes and looked over at the noble and snapped my finger and a bunch of flowers flew around him as my eyes showed sadness within them and all the pain I suffered when I found out I caused the death of a family that I didn't know and the sadness there friends must have felt. The attacks stopped and the guy looked at me and then at those around me and looked confused when he saw that they would die for me by the look in there eyes, "Why are you protecting him he murdered my friends and an entire clan!" They all looked at me and I blushed when I remembered why and sighed and had Kaname help me stand and he offered me his neck while Yuuki stepped up and boy was she pissed off and she just walked right up to the noble vampire and slapped him. "He is the royal prince Alexander Dragon and he has the power over all vampires and humans and he is blood bomded and soulmate to Kaname Kuran! He is also my soon to be brother-in-law so leave him alone!" I looked at Kaname an laughed smiling while everyone else just laughed at what Yuuki just said and the look on the class A noble and I walked up to Yuuki and she hugged me smiling while I laughed at her atitude.

"Forgive her shes ranbunctious these days and were kinda in a hurry to find my little brother that needs our help and that incedent was thanks to my old advisor so take it up with him he said I had to do it even though I refused to do it he kept pushing it." Kaname nodded and we all headed out for my family house and when we got there a giant wolf was standing infront of the house and when he heard us coming he turned and growled at us until I stepped forward and raised my hand to it and then it stopped growling and became a baby wolf and it ran over to me and jumped into my arms. "Kaname this is Hikaru he is our family guardian he has protected me ever since I was born Hikaru show Kaname and them your true form." The baby wolf nodded and jumped out of my arms and transformed into a level A vampire in a guardians robe and bowed to them and to me, "Welcome home my lord your brother is at the family castle but the ones who wanted to kill you are there chasing him I have placed him in one of the secret rooms so they will not find him but we must hurry and get him before they realize that hes hiding in there somewhere and burn the place." I nodded while the others looked shocked and I smiled at them as Kaname walked up to me and hugged me smiling and my guard was about to attack him but I held up my hand to stop him and shook my head. "No Kaname is my blood-mate do not attack him or his friends Hikaru they are here to help us find and bring Hieyos back to Cross which is where I'm at right now."

He motioned for us to follow him and we did and he led us to the castle and pushed a slab in the wall that opened up into a hall that led us to a room and then to another secret room where Hieyos was and he looked at me shocked but then ran up to me and hugged me smiling and hats when I smelled blood and checked him over and noticed that there was blood on his back from a cut and that's when I got pissed and then the people that were chasing Hieyos busted down the wall smiling. "Have you guys ever seen Alex pissed off badly before now? 'Cause if you haven't your about ready to see why a lot of people don't piss off the oldest pure-blood prince alive today." My eyes changed to cat-like but the color was crimson and my fangs and nails grew as I walked into the sun my hair changed to ankle length pure silver that was like a diamond cape as I walked causing Kaname and his gang to gasp realizing that I had showed them a glimpse of my powers earlier when I left to go to the royal castle with my guards. I walked towards them and disappeared and reappeared standing behind the ones that hurt Hieyos and did the same thing they did to him cut there backs like they did to Hieyos. Then I looked at Hieyos still ticked off, "You get to decide what to do with them Hieyos since it was you that they were chasing for no good reason." He walked over to us and shook his head smiling at me and then I tried to calm down but couldn't and Kaname felt that through the bond and started walking towards me as Hieyos shook his head no. Kaname walked over to me and did something that surprised all of us he kissed me and I passed out in his arms my body returning to normal and everyone smiled.

Kaname picked me up and carried me out of the sun so I wouldn't get sunburnt and looked at the ones who attacked Hieyos pissed off and told them "Get out of here and never attack them again or you'll be dealing with a very pissed off fiance and that wont be good for you so **get out**." They looked at us scared and took off running into the forest scared. Hikaru transformed into a giant wolf and layed down so everyone could get on and then he took off for the school and landed in the courtyard and let everyone off and Hieyos smiled at everyone and then they all passed on and went to there classes as Hikaru returned to his normal form and then they all walked into the night dorms and into the night dorm entrance hall. Kaname told them to all get to bed so they will be ready for tonight's classes and Kaname carried me up to our room telling Hikaru and Hieyos to follow him and he had them go to sleep in the room next to our room and then went into our room and layed me down on the bed and crawled on top of me and layed his head on my chest and fell asleep after pulling the covers up over us.

That night I woke to hear gentle sobs and I felt something hit my face and I opened my eyes to see Kaname crying slightly threw his hands and I smiled and sat up a little and kissed his hands making him stop and look at me and then he hugged me and I blushed when I felt light kisses on my neck and I smiled and kissed his neck before I gently sank them into his neck and he sank his into mine and I felt him filling with joy now that I was awake and back with him along with my brother. He looked at me and boy did he look nervous and I smiled at him trying to make it easier what he was trying to say to me but it didn't help much and just as he was about to say it there was a knock on the door and I smiled at him as he got up and picked me up off the bed and then sat me down on my feet and walked to the door and I laughed a little smiling.

* * *

Sorry everyone! I messed and just know realized it sorry but its fixed so I hope you understand the story better know sorry for the mix up! Please rate and comment thanks!


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5- The wedding's_

_I laughed as Kaname pouted and got up and headed downstairs with him but kissed him before we went down smiling at seeing him blush and then he followed and when we got to the bottom he wrapped his arms around my waist and barred his face in my neck. Cross smiled and we were all laughing but it was short lived because the doors to the dorm burst open and in the people we all hated The Council of Elders they walked over to us and demanded to know what happened that made Kaname and half the Night Class to suddenly vanish not even knowing they were in the presence of the prince of vampires. I looked at them and then to Kaname, "Do you have to deal with this everyday?" Kaname nodded and then I got mad and Kaname felt that and started biting my neck gently and I gasped and started to calm down looking at them still a little ticked off and used my powers to push them out of the building and then shortly followed them out. "You are to never again bother with anything that happens at this school do I make myself clear Council?" They all looked at me shocked but couldn't help but to say yes before leaving the grounds in there cars never to disturb us again and just as they left a new car pulled in and it was my royal adviser who stepped out and handed me some papers. "Sign them when you get the chance sir." _

_I nodded and he left with a guard follow close behind him and opening the door for him when he got close enough and then climbed in after and then they were gone and I smiled as Kaname pulled me back inside. "Its to bright out Alex" I smiled realizing that he must be tired from all that traveling so I walked over to Cross and the others and they all laughed at Kaname's behavior "Alex why don't you two take the night off and get some rest and I do mean rest got it Kaname?" I blushed and Kaname nodded and pulled me towards the stairs when I stopped him, "Wait Cross can Hieyos and Hikaru transfer in with us and join the Night Class?" Cross nodded and started explaining the rules and the class changes and he placed Takuma and Shiki in charge of looking out for my brother while we were here Kaname led me all the way up to our room and we took a shower and then we climbed into bed and he pulled me close and placed his head at my neck and I placed my arms around him and we fell asleep together and woke the next night to Takuma and Hieyos who jumped on the bed and Kaname almost attacked him but I stopped him laughing and told them all to leave so we could get ready. I pulled Kaname close to me and pulled my hair away from my neck and gave him a better view of it and moaned slightly when he sank his fangs into my neck and he grabbed my shoulders and kept drinking from me until he had his fill._

_Then after a while he realized me and we headed down in our uniforms and everyone smiled and then we all went to the gate and Kaname grabbed my hand and pulled me through the door and intertwined our hands and all the day class girls squealed at seeing us like that and Kaname smiled and I laughed at him. Then we went to class and Hieyos and Hikaru were introduced as the two new students and then took there seats and class began and after awhile I got tired so I leaned against Kaname and told him I was going to take a nap and to wake me when class was over Yuuki just smiled at us as she saw me sleeping with-in his arms circled around my waist. Then she looked at us sad as she remembered what her brother told her the night she was awakened that the two of them would have to be married once the Council decided it was time but then she remembered that we had a blood-bond and that I would have to come with them but she wanted to be loved to. Then something hit the desk infront of her and she picked it up and opened it to see it was a note, 'Hey you alright your not paying attention to the teacher?-New Kid H.' She turned towards were it was thrown from and saw Hieyos smiling at her and she smiled back and wrote back and they did that for the rest of the period and then they meet up after to talk about random things._

_Kaname smiled seeing them happy and then thought of something and smiled and then placed me in our bed and then had Takuma come in and then told him his idea and Takuma thought it was amazing but he should ask me first before doing anything that might make me mad at him and Kaname laughed and looked in my direction. "I don't think it's possible for us to stay mad at each other for very long." Takuma laughed and then they both froze when the door opened and saw me standing there yawning and Kaname patted his lap and I sat down in his lap smiling at Takuma who smiled back and then we all heard someone knock on the door and it opened to Senri standing behind it. "Sorry guys but we need to borrow Takuma for a few the clubs are a mess and we need to distribute the tablets." We nodded and Takuma bowed and left blushing at seeing Shiki and I smiled, "Takuma when you get the chance I'd like to talk to you about something." Takuma stopped turned around and bowed nodding wondering why I would want to see him later and Kaname had the same thing on his mind so I smiled and waited for them to be out of hearing range before I said anything. "I'm going to have a talk with Takuma about telling Senri his feelings for him since it seems hes stressing over it to much and its hard on him when he gets a new girlfriend." _

_Kaname smiled at this and nodded and then he told me his plan of having my brother and his sister marry so him and me get married a few years later when his sister and my brother had settled down and when we were ready to be married and the best thing about it was that the Council wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I just laughed and kissed his forehead smiling at him and then I remembered the papers and looked them over real quick before I called my adviser to come and pick them up and then Kaname had to go to a meeting and asked me to talk to Hieyos and Yuuki about the marriage thing. Then he kissed me and left and I went out to find Yuuki and Hieyos to tell them the news and as soon as I walked outside I almost bumped into Takuma who smiled and helped me find them and tell them what we were planning and then once that was done Takuma was about to leave but I stopped him. _

_"Hold on Takuma we still need to talk so keep tomorrow night open and you'd better stop Senri from attacking them." I said pointing to Senri and a few others and a very pissed off Shiki laughing as Takuma ran over to stop him from attacking them and pulled Senri away from them and then my adviser came and we went over a few things and I made a few new rules that would help the vampire world and then set up a meeting and then kept working until I fell as asleep at the desk in the study room and when Kaname saw that he smiled and placed me in our bed and covered me up. He kissed my forehead before going back to his study and organizing the papers on the desk that I had been looking at and saw something amongst the papers that caught his attention and when he picked it up he looked it over to see that it was a marriage appeal from the Council. _

_HE got pissed and the window burst and he heard me starting to wake up and he calmed down a little and looked towards the bedroom door as it opened and I walked out yawning he walked over to me after placing the papers on the table and kissed me making me smile at him when he broke it and looked at the window. "Is everything ok Kaname, how'd the meeting go?" He looked at me and then handed me the paper and I sighed and trashed it making him look at me confused and I smiled at him and then someone knocked on the door and I answered it to see Takuma looking worried and I briefly told him what happened and then he went back to bed. _

_"Don't worry I already turned them down on it and told them why and told them that if they ever tried to set me up with anyone but you I would kill them and have you help me or I would strip them of there roles as Council members and of there titles." Kaname smiled at me and I smiled at him as he picked me up and spun me in a circle and then placed me back down on the floor and hugged me happy again that I chose him over the Council and made them afraid of me. Then he lead me to the bedroom and laid me down on the bed and then crawled up next to me and fell asleep and I smiled and ran my fingers threw his hair lulling him further into sleep knowing he had a hard time at the meeting like he always does and he comes back either mad or completely exhausted. Then the next night I remembered that I told Takuma that I wanted to talk to him about Senri and confessing his love for him and getting his love returned and from the way Shiki looked at him he loved him to but knowing my soon to be cousin he would be to shy to tell him and would only keep a girl for a few weeks._


	6. Chapter 6

_Chapter-6 Takuma Ichijo and Senri Shiki's Love_

_I told Takuma before class started that I wanted to see him after class were over and to meet in my room since Kaname wouldn't be there due to a meeting with the Council and wouldn't be back until late and by then we should be done talking and he didn't want to be near Kaname when he gets back because of what happened a few nights ago. So Takuma came to my room after Kaname had left and I began to talk to him about him and Senri finally getting together so that they could be happy. When Takuma showed up I had him come in and sit down with me on the couch and got some water and dissolved some tablets in them and handed on to Takuma smiling and then sat down beside him and then began on why I had called him in here to talk to him and he blushed because of it. _

_"Takuma you have to tell Shiki you love him its hurting him inside to see you like this and not with him and it pains him when he gets a girlfriend because he's to nice to turn them down without a liable excuse to see you in pain when he introduces you to her and that's why they dump them after a few weeks because he's thinking of you and not paying them attention" He looked at me shocked and then realized that was good at things like this since I meet Kaname and had fallen for him and it was easy to spot when others where in love and I was worried that if they didn't do something now that they would spend the rest of there lives like this._

_"I can't I don't think he likes me and I don't think I can handle his rejection so I haven't told him or asked him about what he thinks I guess I'm just to scared to ask him, I'm afraid he'll read between the lines and find out how I feel about him and I don't want to face his rejection since were roommates and I wouldn't be able to sleep in my room with him in there with me." I smiled and nodded and then Shiki stepped out of the shadows blushing and Takuma looked at me upset and I shook my head motioning that I had no idea he was there and then he looked at Senri who was smiling and held out his hand to Takuma who took it and stud up._

_"I came in here without letting either of you know because I heard what you to were talking about when I passed and heard what you said and I thought I should tell you that I ... I love you to Takuma I had the same fears as you did and was to scared to tell you." He said blushing and I smiled at them and then they turned to me and bowed and I flushed when they said thank you and then hugged me and left just as Kaname walked in and quarked an eyebrow at seeing the two new loves and me flushed and sat down next to me smiling wondering what happened while he was away. I looked at him and sighed and then smiled and kissed him like I did everyday when I either woke up or when he got back from his outings or when-ever he wanted a kiss from me._

_"I was helping Takuma and Shiki get together and they kinda went a little over board with the gratitude_ _they just left I guess to go break up with Shiki's new girl man I feel sorry for her when she has to deal with the heart-break of a man she's in love with." Kaname smiled and kissed my forehead smiling and then layed down in my lap closing hid eyes and I smiled and sung him a lullaby* that I had learned when I was young and had him asleep with-in moments. _

_When it was bedtime Takuma and Shiki came to tell us that and when neither of us answered they opened the door and took in the breathtaking sight and they smiled at each other at the sight of Kaname's head in my lap and my head on his stomach and they didn't want to wake us so they started to leave when Kaname said. "What is it you need boys?" They stopped and looked at him blushing slightly since they thought Kaname didn't know about there relationship and realized each others hand, "Its ok Alex told me and I'm happy you to are finally together" They smiled and Takuma took Shiki's hand and intertwined there fingers together. "It's time for bed we came to tell you but you guys looked to adorable to wake so we weren't going to wake you." Kaname smiled and sat up making me sit up and it woke me up a little but then he picked me up bridal style and carried me to our bedroom door and stopped and looked at them and they smiled and bowed and left closing the door behind them and Kaname took me to our room and laid me down on the bed and crawled up next to me and laid my head on his chest and fell asleep just like that._

_When I woke up the next day I smiled at the position we were in and untangled myself from him and got out of bed and shook Kaname to get him awake and when he didn't awaken I smiled and leaned over and kissed him and that woke him up and he smiled at me and got up and followed me to the bathroom to take a shower and get ready for the rest of the day. "Hopefully we can go to class today without any problems and hopefully we can all get together and have some down-time and rest we all need that and you need a day away from the Council there doing a real number on you my love." Kaname pulled me into the bathroom and began to help me out of my cloths so we could take a shower and get ready for tonight I laughed when he started to get frustrated with my shirt and took it of myself and then turned on the water and then we got in and rinsed ourselves off and then changed into our night class uniforms that the Day Class loved but we couldn't go out with them and risk smelling there blood and then feeding off of them and revealing that vampires were real and out in the world. That's why Kaname always picks the night classes dates with the day class when we have dances and of course I'm always with him and no one argued about it since we were engaged and would be married once we were out of school and the Council could say nothing because once we were married Kaname and me would take over. _

_Once we were downstairs everyone was ready and waiting and then Kaname took my hand and lead me to the front and opened the door and out we went to our classes and Kaname then told us that we were going to have another dance with the day class but this time they get to choose there dates but they still have to follow the rules and don't drink from them. Kaname smiled at me and I returned it knowing what he was asking and nodded and he hugged me before turning back to the class to tell them the rules and the punishments that came with them if they disobeyed them because the humans didn't need to know about us just yet. I smiled looking at my little brother and Yuuki who were in a relationship now and they smiled back at me and then Yuuki got up and came down and hugged me and then her brother and we all smiled and laughed and then the teacher came in and class began. Then after that Kaname took Yuuki and was talking to her when we passed by talking about the dance coming up and how to keep an eye on the night class during the dance that was going to be held in one week and the day class got to decorate the place again and Kaname took me with him this time to a meeting with the Council since it also concerned me and Hieyos and when they talked about him and Yuuki together and it being disgusting since he wasn't a pureblood I got pissed and stood up. _

_"Don't you dare say that's disgusting when you are having purebloods marry there own family while everyone else can marry who they want well I have new for you I'm stopping that right now." Kaname smiled looking at me as the Council head stood up and looked at me mad "And who do you think will accept this new law?" Kaname smiled when he saw where this was going and stud up and walked over to me as my short hair become long and the color changed to white and my eyes went red and my hands and fangs grew and Kaname smiled as I walked towards the head of the Council with my hair making a cape behind me suprising the rest of the Council with him right behind me. "You dare insult the last of the Royal Family you are hereby stripped of your title and you are forbidden from ever talking to the Royal Family again." I looked toward the door as my royal adviser walked over to me and stood infront of me and Kaname and all the Council stood up and bowed and the head looked at me shocked and I smiled looking at Kaname and wrapped my arms around his neck. "You called him didn't you Kaname you figured we would need him didn't you my love?" Kaname smiled and wrapped his arms around my waist and then leaned down infront of everyone and kissed me and my adviser smiled and pulled out a purple box and walked over to Kaname and handed it to him. "Yes I did and I asked him if he could get this for me so I could do this?" _

_He said getting down on one knee and holding out the box smiling at me as I smiled and waited for his question that I knew would be coming after he got down on his knee since he usually didn't do this unless we were alone or it was just us and his cousins Takuma and Shiki and my adviser since he had to document it. "Will you marry me Alex?" I smiled and fell to my knees and hugged him and saying my answer as I pulled away from him smiling, "Of course I will Kaname and of course my adviser will help plan the wedding and everything right Dimitri?" Dimitri smiled and sighed and nodded and wrote it down and began planning it as Kaname slid the engagement ring on my left ring finger and the Council then began to bicker. "But my lord you must marry a pureblood girl so you can have offspring and continue the pureblood line!" I sighed getting mad again and Kaname smiled and wrapped his around me and kissed my neck calming me down and I smiled at him and then looked at the Council placing my hands over Kaname's, "We can still continue our line if both of us want to have one all we have to do is believe that it can happen when we want one and only then." Kaname smiled and began to pull me towards the door and I laughed and let him pull me out of the room and to our car where he started it up and we were gone and once we were back Hieyos came up to Kaname and me and asked Kaname if he could marry his sister and Kaname smiled."If you can make her happy you can marry her then you have my permission,oh and before I forget me and your brother are engaged and well let you know when the wedding is so you can be his best man if you want to?"_

_I smiled at Kaname and then at Hieyos and nodded knowing the question in his eyes and he smiled at me and hugged me suprising me and he picked me up and twirled me around once and sat me down again and then hugged Kaname and I laughed looking at a stunned Kaname and then Yuuki walked over and smiled at us."Guess what Yuuki my bro and your bro are getting married and I'm going to be his best man for it I have to go and get started planning, oh and Yuuki can you stop by my room later there's something I want to ask you later ok?" She nodded and then looked at Kaname and me and hugged me and him together and I smiled ,"Congrates guys I'm off to my room to study with Hikaru my new tutor! He's really helpful thanks for letting me borrow him Alex." I smiled and looked at Kaname, "Yuuki came to me when we got back after saving Hieyos if I could tutor her so I gave her my teacher Hikaru he taught me everything I needed to know before I went out into the world that's how I knew about what I said in the meeting." I said blushing and looking away and then Yuuki smiled and left hugging us again and then Kaname pulled me towards him and I blushed deeper at what he told me next._

_"I would love for that to happen my love but right now we have to go find my cousins and tell them the news or they will never forgive us for not telling them and I have to ask Takuma if he'll be my best man for the wedding." He said hugging me and pulling me towards the dorm and I smiled at him and then he lead me to the library where we found Takuma and Shiki holding hands and reading a book (ironic no?) when they were usually running around doing things that Takuma usually had to do as the v-p. "Hey guys welcome back how was the meeting?" I blushed and went to the bookshelf and was about to grab a book when Shiki noticed the ring and smiled knowing where this was going and looked at Kaname and got up and went over to him and bunched him playfully on his shoulder. "Congrates cousin take good care of him and don't hurt him." I blushed deeper and Takuma got up and walked over to them looking at Shiki who pointed at my hand and Takuma smiled catching up on why Shiki was telling Kaname congratulations and smiled when he noticed me blushing more._


	7. Chapter 7

_Chapter 7-The Wedding_

_The week before the wedding I was a nervous wreck and so was Yuuki who was helping me plan it since my adviser was getting the palace ready for the wedding and checking the church to make sure we had it for the outdoor wedding that Kaname wanted to have and I accepted having it outdoor but still wanted it at a church so we compromised. When the wedding came Shiki was helping me out on my white tux while Takuma helped Kaname put on his black tux Yuuki was running around checking last minute things and then she came to the room and knocked on the door and Kain who had been in the room helping answered and saw it was only Yuuki and let her in since I was already dressed and Shiki was brushing my hair back with gel. "Wow he looks good! Things are about to start so hurry up and get him ready." I smiled at her and stood up when Shiki was done and walked over to the door as Hieyos ran in and stopped looking at me causing me to blush and look away and Hieyos smiled and walked over and hugged me and I smiled and hugged him back and then he pulled me towards the door."Don't worry you look handsome and I'm sure Kaname will ravish you tonight from how beautiful you look I think he might do it while you get married in his mind that is." I blushed further and then realized that we were at the doors leading to the outside and that's when the music played and I took a deep breath and then nodded to Hieyos as he opened the door and took my arm and walked out with me and when I saw Kaname I calmed down and walked up to him like I was supposed to smiling at him._

_Then he gave me away and took his spot by my side and I took Kaname's hand and then the preacher began and bonded us not only in marriage but also by the Union which only a few vampires knew about and me and Kaname were two of them once everything was done we all went to the castle for the after party that my adviser had gotten ready. Kaname pulled me into a black limo and pulled me onto his lap and started kissing my neck making me laugh and then he kissed me on my lips just as we arrived at the castle when we got out he surprised me by picking me up, bridal style, and carried me into the castle and then sat me down in the reception room making me blush and causing everyone to laugh and smiling. I smiled looking at everyone as Kaname leaned down and kissed me just as the camera went off catching the moment of our kiss in the form of a photo and Kaname smiled at me as the camera people kept taking pictures. _

_"Care for a dance?" Kaname said holding his hand out for me to take and I smiled at him and took it and then he led me to the dance floor and placed my arms around his neck and placed his around my waist and we danced to our own tune that only we could hear and people awed at us dancing beautifully infront of them. Then after awhile we stopped and he went and fetched me something to drink while I mingled with friends and family that came to the wedding along with my new family members from Kaname's side and Yuuki dragged me onto the dance floor and started dancing with me making Kaname smile at us and everybody awed. Then after awhile I started to get tired and Kaname noticed this and announced that we were going to head on home so that I could rest and get ready for tomorrow since we were leaving for Hawaii before night fell and that was early for a lot of vampires so they smiled and saw us off to the limo and then we went back to the Academy and finished our packing and getting ready for bed so we could get up tomorrow. Kaname walked in from the shower to smile at me asleep atop the covers and he picked me up and placed me under the covers and then crawled under and pulled me close to him and fell asleep._

_Then when the time for us to wake up came the alarm clocks went off and Kaname was the first to wake but he barried his head in my neck causing me to wake up and smile at him as he tried to fall asleep again and I patted his head making him look at me and he turned and shit off the alarm clocks and then got out of bed and stretched and then allowed me to pull him towards the bathroom. "We have to hurry up and get ready Kana-chan if were going to make our flight." Kaname smiled and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and undressed me and then himself and stepped in after turning on the shower I smiled at him but laughed when I saw how anxious he was at getting away from everyone and he smiled and hugged me and then kissed me and then we finished our shower and got ready to leave. Once we got to the airport we were shown to a private jet that would take us directly to Hawaii so we walked on-board and found a seat and sat down and buckled in and waited for the plane to take off and once it did Kaname looked at me and smiled and took my hand and kissed it._

_"I cant wait until were finally alone Alex and not have to have you run off to do some royal duties or to play with the others its just going to be us alone at last." I laughed and kissed him and then placed my head on his shoulder and intertwined our fingers smiling and I eventually fell asleep like that along with Kaname who had his head on mine and none of the attendants wanted to wake us because of the beautiful image that we had but they still woke us up after taking a few pictures of course. We got off the plane and I covered my eyes trying to hide the bright light and eventually succeeding when Kaname stood infront of me blocking it and leading me to the limo that was taking us to the hotel that we were going to be staying at during our trip and then we unpacked and waited for the sun to go down by playing a few 'games' to pass the time._

_I smiled at Kaname when we got to the beach and he looked out at the sea and it was a beautiful site to see and he smiled at me causing me to blush and then he grabbed my hand and pulled me into the water and started splashing me with the water and I splashed him back and we both were laughing the entire time. "Kaname its good to see you finally having some fun rather than keeping it all inside." He looked at me and smiled and walked over to me and picked me up and kissed my forehead and then my neck making me laugh and he walked with me over to the sea and jumped in with me and I hit him laughing. "Ready to go back Alex I cant wait to ravish you when we get back to the hotel." I blushed laughing and then he picked me up and carried me back to the hotel and up to our room while I hide my head in his neck pretending to sleep until we got back to our room where he dropped me on the bed and crawled on top of me._

_He started to kiss me while his hand went up my shirt and took it off he was about to go further when someone knocked on the door causing him to growl and I laughed as he opened the door to see who it was and then took a package and walked back into the room and handed me the package and I opened it. While Kaname's at behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I leaned back into his arms smiling at what I had in my lap and Kaname hugged me tighter when he felt something wet hit his arms and started to kiss my neck trying to cheer me up after seeing what was in the box and smiled and pulled out my fathers will and read it aloud to me. _

_"If you are reading this then that means you have finally gotten married and chosen someone who suits you my son, I hope the two of you will live happily together as you mom and I did and I hope that you can have a beautiful child and live a long life unlike me and your mother or I would be telling you all this along side your mother. Teach your kids well just like I taught you my son and continue to rule the land as a true king would and be happy my son and remember the most important thing that you should value what those near you and everyone around you and love your people even if they don't love you always have hope. Yours Truly your father."_

_Kaname placed the letter back in to the box and placed the box on the ground and turned me around and placed my head against his neck and let me cry into his neck and then when I'd fallen asleep he picked me up and placed me under the covers and then walked over to the window and called Yuuki and my brother and told them what had happened and Hieyos started crying and told them what had happened between me and my parents, what really happened to make me think that my parents hated me. "Back when we were young dad always ignored him and focused on other things and mother was never there to look after us we never knew that they were going out to make sure the castle and the town was safe for us and hiring us personal bodyguards for when we went out into the city and know we know why they were waiting until they died to reveal the truth about what they had been doing and Alex took it hard when he learned that and still hasn't forgiven himself for it." Kaname looked at me and then asked Hieyos were our parents were barried and told him that he was going to fix this when we got back so that I could finally forgive my parents for all that I thought they did to me and Hieyos._

_Then he hung up and crawled in bed with me and and pulled me close to him and fell asleep holding onto me tightly trying to take all my pain away and give me the happiness that he knew that I deserved for all the pain I had to suffer growing up and him not being there to take it away and replace it with happiness. "I'm sorry Alex, I'm sorry that I couldn't have been there for you when you were hurting so much I promise I'll always be there with you n matter what I'll protect you." Later that night I woke up to see Kaname fast asleep and smiled since the Council had been pushing him about a lot of things since we'd been married like children, new rules, and lots of other things and it had really been hard on him which is why I had told him that I wanted to go to Hawaii so I could get him away from all the things that were pushing at him like the Council._

_Then I kissed his lips and snuggled into him more smiling before drifting off into dreamland again and being woken up by yelling so I looked around to see Kaname on the phone yelling at someone so I got up still half dressed and walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him suprising him and stopping his yelling. "Good morning love sorry I woke you up." I smiled at him and kissed him taking the phone from him and putting it to my ear and listening to the Council carry on about stupid stuff so I told them to shut up and not call us until we got back from our honeymoon and then I hung up making Kaname laugh. "What I told them not to call us while we were here and I told them the consequences for calling us while we were here which I get to do when we get back."_

_Kaname smiled and picked me up and twirled me around kissing me and then he placed me down on the ground and then started pulling me towards the bathroom for a shower and then he told me he was going to take me somewhere special so he could repay me for telling the Council off so that he could finally relax without having to worry about the Council hounding him. Then once we finally got out of the shower I got dressed and then Kaname blindfolded me and lead me outside to a car and then helped me into it and kept my hand in his the whole time and then after a while the car stopped and Kaname helped me out and I felt the cold air hit my face and smelt flowers and something else that I couldn't place, then after a while of walking Kaname finally stopped and took off the blindfold and I saw my parents grave and gasped and leaned into Kaname crying a little. "Kaname how did know where my parents where barried?" Kaname placed his arms around me and smiled looking at my parents graves and thanking Hieyos with his mind and pulled out his cell phone and dialed Hieyos's number and placed it on speaker so we all could hear, "Hey Hieyos, Yuuki I have you on speaker and were at your parents grave-site Hieyos." We heard gasps on the other end and then a little crying from Yuuki and then Hieyos started speaking. "Hey guys, mom, dad how have you been sorry I haven't been to visit but I'll come there later to visit you mom, and dad and I'm going to be bringing someone who's very important to me and I hope you like her to. Brother would it be alright if we came out there and visited them while your on your vacation?" _

_I looked at Kaname and he nodded smiling and I smiled, "Of course you guys can come out here just let us know when you get here so we can pick you up and bring you to our hotel and then we can bring you here to there graves. Thank you Kaname its been awhile since I've been here to see them and I haven't introduced you to them yet. Mom, dad this is Kaname he's the one I married under the same thing you did, the Union and I don't see how I lived my life before I meet him he's brightened up my whole life along with Hieyos's which as you heard is coming to see you later on." Kaname smiled and stepped forward looking to where my parents would be standing if they were alive today and bowed to them suprising me, "Forgive me for taking something precious from you without asking you first but I wanted Alex it's almost like it was we were destined to be together long before either of us were born and I promise that i will look after him with good intentions and make him happy for as long as I'm alive." I walked over to Kaname and wrapped my arms around him and then something amazing happened my parents graves glowed and then a silhouette of my parents standing infront of us smiling at us and my dad bowed to Kaname. "'Take good care of each other and and well be watching you from the sky and well be checking on you from time to time along with Hieyos and his soon to be new bride along with your children." Then a mother tapped my father on his shoulder and pointed at something and then looked at me sadly._

_" I'm sorry my sons but its time we have to go know if we want to be able to see who Hieyos's new bride will be we love you both very much and well see you later." Then they hugged us and were about to go until I yelled "Stop" and they all looked at me. "Mom, dad I'm sorry I didn't trust you when you were around I'm sorry and thank you for protecting us." They both smiled at me while silent tears fell from my eyes and they hugged me before leaving and saying "We accept your apology and your gratitude be safe and take care of yourself our son we love you both so much already." Then they disappeared and Kaname smiled at me and hugged me and picked me up, bridal style, and I laughed as he bowed to my parents and then carried me back to the car and placed me in it and then had the driver take us back to our hotel for a little fun until Hieyos and Yuuki called for us to come and get them from the airport._


	8. Chapter 8

_Chapter 8- The Big Suprise_

_Then the next night Hieyos called and we went and picked him up and took him to the hotel for a bit to show him where we were staying in case something happened and they needed to find us in a hurry then we took them to our parents grave where Hieyos introduced Yuuki to our parents and they reappeared and Hieyos looked at them shocked. Then after we talked to them for a bit then we all went out to eat and to the beach to have some fun in the waves and then we all went back to the hotel and watched a movie Kaname and me were on the couch Kaname had his back to the couch with me lying on him with my back against him and my head in his chest while Hieyos was laying with his back against the couch and Yuuki on top of him, and half way threw the movie Yuuki and me fell asleep on top of our loves._

_When Kaname noticed this he smiled and started biting my neck to get me up a little so he could get me into bed after he noticed Hieyos and Yuuki asleep on the floor so once he had me under the covers he grabbed a blanket and covered them up with it and then gave them a pillow for there heads. "Kaname where are you its cold." He looked at me and smiled and walked over and crawled into bed pulling me down to him and placing my head at his neck,"Sorry love I was putting a cover on them." I nodded against his neck and fell back to sleep as he fell asleep with me and later that night I woke to the phone going off but when I looked at my phone I noticed it wasn't mine so I looked at Kaname's phone to see a name plastered on the screen and that name was 'Council' so I picked it up and walked into the bathroom and answered it. I listened to them talk for about a minute before I started to talk when they started asking for Kaname's opinion on some matters and told them that if they didn't stop calling him that I would make sure none of them ever saw the light of day again and then I hung up and walked out of the bathroom and right into someones arms and they were laughing and when I looked up I saw Kaname and smiled knowing he heard everything that just happened. "I woke up to the feeling of something missing and find you gone and the bathroom light on as well as my phone missing and I heard you and someone talking and I heard what you told them and I'm going to guess that it was the Council." _

_I nodded blushing and he pulled me towards the bed smiling and still laughing then I stopped short and grabbed my throat and Kaname smiled and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom and stripped us and then turned on the shower and walked in and sat down inside the shower and sat me down in his lap and placed my mouth at his neck and nodded to me. I smiled and licked his neck and then bite gently into his neck causing him to moan and then began drinking his blood until I was full and then I gently pulled them out causing him to moan again and then we took a shower to get rid of the evidence and then walked out and went to bed again not knowing that Yuuki and Hieyos were awake and smiling at what had just happened and then fell back asleep just like we had. Then when everyone woke up the next night they smelled something wonderful and got up and headed for the kitchen to see me cooking breakfast and when they walked in I told them to sit down and I placed food infront of them and they took a bite and loved it and Kaname got up and kissed me and then sat back down and finished eating the meal I made. _

_Once everyone was finished I took up the dishes and sat them in the sink and was about to wash them when Kaname grabbed my hand and started to pull me towards the door smiling, "You can do them later right now we need to show them some of the sites since there leaving tomorrow at 10(pm)".Then we showed them around and took them to all the amazing sites and then half-way threw we stopped and got something to eat and we all ordered water and placed blood-tablets in it and drank it that way so no one would now when someone asked we said it was cool-aid and left it at that and then later that night we showed them a club that was for vampires only and aloud vampires to have fun without the Council interfering and we stayed there until a bit after midnight and then we went back to the hotel. Kaname helped me wash the dishes while Hieyos and Yuuki finished packing and then we all went to bed so we could get up early and help them finish packing for the trip back home and then the next day we woke and helped them get there things to the car and then took them to the airport since it was almost time fort them to leave. Before they got on the plane they hugged us and Yuuki told us, "We'll see you guys back at the Academy next week since that's where were having the wedding at and be good for the rest of your trip! Love you both!" Then they boarded the plane and left and we went back to our hotel room and once the door was closed Kaname picked me up, bridal style, and dropped me on the bed._

_Then he crawled on top of me and kissed me passionately and then went down to my neck and started nibbling on it causing me to moan and then I felt his hand go up my shirt and then removed it and started moving down my body and I was losing my mind in the pleasure that Kaname was creating for me. He kept going until he finished and then we fell asleep with my back against his chest, we were laying sideways on the bed, until there was a knock at the door and Kaname got up and answered it grumpily but happy that they had waited until he had finished his fun with me and I just laughed, I had woken up when I heard the knock on the door and he smiled at me and put on his bathrobe and answered the door to see it was a bellhop with a message. "Sorry to disturb you sir but there's a phone call downstairs for you they said it was urgent." I sat up and listened to see who was on the phone and smiled when I heard who was on the other end and got up and placed my cloths back on and went to the door and placed my hand on Kaname's back and smiled when he looked at me."Go on I'm sure you'll like who's calling and its not the Council and say hi to him for me ok I'll whip us up something to eat when you get back k?" Kaname smiled and nodded and then leaned down and kissed me with a lot of love and then told the bellhop to wait while he went and got dressed and then followed the bellhop downstairs to get the phone and I set about making us something to eat while he got a shock at who was on the phone. When he came back up he had a smile on his face and came in quietly and walked over to me and turned me around and twirled me in the air and then sat me down on the ground and kissed me making me wonder what they had talked about and I smiled at him well until he sat me down on top of the counter and kissed me passionately like he did a few hours ago. _

_"Ok what did he say?" He looked at me and smiled and laid his head in my lap, "He finally proposed to Takuma there going to get married in the summer a few years after our siblings get married and they want us to be there as best-men for them, me for Takuma and you for Senri since you know Senri better and I used to live with Takuma." I smiled and petted his head and he looked up at me and I smiled "Of course I'll be his best-man" He smiled and leaned up and kissed me and then I grabbed his hand before it got any further, "Wait lets eat first our the food will go bad and you don't want to smell that tomorrow do you?" He smiled and helped me down shaking his head and then we sat down and eat and talked for a bit and then we washed our dishes and looked at the time to see it was almost two in the morning so we smiled and he lead me to the bed and layed down smiling and layed my head on his chest and we both fell asleep. _

_We had fun for the rest of our trip until the next Monday and then we were on a private jet heading home well back to the Academy so we could help plan for our siblings wedding that was hopefully going to happen soon and when we got back Cross ran up to us and hugged us making me laugh and then Cross took us to our old room in the Moon Dorm and left us to unpack but half-way threw unpacking Kaname got a call and had to go to the Council's place I was about to say something but then remembered we weren't on vacation anymore and waved bye to him as he climbed into his car, but after a few minutes I began to feel sick and almost threw-up in our room if I hadn't made it to the bathroom. Then I tried to drink the blood-tablets and threw up again so I went down to the vampire nurse and had her do some tests and found out something amazing and suprising. _

_She told me that I was pregnant and I smiled but I wondered how I should tell Kaname when he got back I kept thinking about how to tell Kaname that I didn't realize that there was a Level E in our room and when he attacked me my hands went right to my stomach with our me thinking and my powers came out and protected me but I didn't feel anything and when I looked up I saw Kaname holding the E by the back of his neck and I realized my powers and stood up. "Kaname welcome back." I hadn't realized that I hadn't moved my hands away from my stomach and Kaname noticed this but he destroyed the E before knelt next to me thinking I had been hurt but he saw no blood and I saw the question in his eyes and smiled at him like I good news for him. "Kaname now don't freak out but I've got some important news to tell and you might want to sit down to hear it." He nodded and sat and I sat next to him hoping he would like the news and just came right out and said it, "Kaname right after you left I started feeling sick so I went to the nurse and she told me that I... I was... pregnant." I said the last part as a whisper and before I knew it his arms were around my neck hugging me close to him and then one of his hands went to my stomach, "Is it true? Your not making this up right?" I smiled and shook my head no and he made me look at him and he kissed me and I returned it happily and then he took my hand and pulled me out of the room and downstairs where everybody stop and listen to what he had to tell them. "Listen up everyone we have some good news, Alex's pregnant!" I blushed as they all asked "Really?" and nodded and they all got up and walked over to me and congratulated me and Yuuki kept started rambling on about things we could get for the baby and I laughed and then there was a knock on the door and Takuma went and answered it but there was nothing there except a big package which he brought in and sat down infront of everyone and I went and opened it._

_It was full of baby cloths that we used to ware when we were kids and smiled and Hieyos started laughing going threw the cloths, "We used to ware these when we were babies I remember some of these." I nodded and closed the box and then looked towards the sky smiling "They weren't kidding when they said they'd be watching over us and our children." Kaname smiled and hugged me and then picked up the box and carried it up to our room and sat it down and came back downstairs where everybody was running around making me laugh and Kaname walked over to me with a question in his eyes. "Cross is coming over for the inspection and Yuuki's going to tell him the news since we still have to unpack." Kaname smiled and took my hand and pulled me up to our room and we finished unpacking Kaname wouldn't let me unpack anything that was heavy since he found out about the pregnancy and I couldn't stop laughing about how over protective he was being._

_Then when Cross came and heard the news he ran up to our room and ran in way to happy and hugged me and Kaname together and then realized us remembering that I was pregnant and started congratulating me and Kaname and I just kept laughing until I felt sick again and told Kaname threw our link that I was going to the bathroom and he knew exactly what I meant when I told him that and stayed where he was talking to Cross. Then I snuck off to the bathroom and did the ran as I did earlier and then after a while I came back out and Cross told Kaname that he would after me while he was away on meetings with the Council since Kaname had already made it clear that he didn't want me anywhere near the Council. Then the next day Kaname had a meeting to go to and he personally dropped me off at Cross's office before he left and I just smiled shacking my head and Cross took my to a room in his house, it was still inside the Academy since it is the headmaster's office, and left me to sleep since that was what I'd asked him for. _


	9. Chapter 9

_Chapter 9-The Attack_

_It was a little past 1am when I felt the room freeze so I looked around and saw movement out of the corner of my eye and looked in the direction of the movement to see an E that was acting different then the other E's then the E started attacking me and when I tried to cover my stomach he clawed my arms making them bleed and waking up the entire Moon Dorm and had the gang rushing to where the smell of blood was. When they got there Takuma immediately called for Kaname who was there within the hour and he was worried then he looked at me in shock just like the others and then set to work calming me down since I had unleashed my powers in blind rage. After a while I fell into his arms and from then on he decided to take me with him no matter where he was going so this couldn't happen again since he was the only one that could calm me down since we had a connection and he was the only one I would listen to when I was like that. Then he carried me back to our room and cleaned my wound and then felt for the baby and relaxed when he felt the baby even though it was small he could still feel it then he pulled me to him and smiled when he felt me relax and the plants come out and protected me and Kaname along with our child._

_When I woke up the next night I saw Kaname awake and petting my stomach smiling and I grabbed his hand signaling that I was awake and he smiled at me and leaned down and kissed me and just as it grew heated there was a knock on the door and Kaname groaned and I laughed and when I tried to get up Kaname wrapped his arms around me gently stopping me from moving. "Come in! Your not getting out of my site until the baby is born and you'll be lucky if I even let you out of my site then." When the door opened the gang and my royal adviser walked in and ran over to us and sighed seeing me ok and then went to yelling at me "Jeez you scared the crap out of me when the crystal went off and started flashing but don't get me wrong I'm glad to see your alright but don't do that again!" I smiled and looked at Kaname who realized me I got up and walked over to my adviser and hugged him calming him a little and then he noticed my wounds and grabbed my arms and examined them. "What happened?" Kaname got up and walked over growling a little that he still had my hands and realized them quickly after hearing it, "Sorry" I smacked Kaname's arm and then turned to my adviser, "Ignore him he gets jealous very easily." Kaname rubbed his arm looking at me and then I looked at Kaname again "Kaname what happened last night I don't remember much after the E tried to our child." Kaname looked at me and smiled sadly as my adviser looked at me shocked, "After you realized your powers Takuma called me and I came right back since you weren't calming down with them and so I used our bond to calm you down and bring you back to me and then found out that our child was ok and only then did I relax. We didn't find out about the child until we back to the academy a couple nights ago and we were busy unpacking and me going to meetings that we forgot to call you and sorry about getting jealous its just that after the attack I just got a little over protective."_

_He smiled understanding and then his mouth dropped when he remembered that I was pregnant and then he started congratulating us on our new child and starting to plan the baby shower and everything and then Kaname told him that I was never aloud to leave his sight until the baby was born and I blushed and looked at him. "What about the Council meetings?" Kaname looked at me smiling "After what happened last night its clear that the Council will try anything to get to you and the child so they can get me to do anything they want especially if that means me getting someone else pregnant and I'd rather die than be with anyone but you and only get you like this." I smiled at him as our adviser blushed and tried to cover his ears making us laugh and then he fell down into a chair sighing glad that I was alright and not hurt like the Council wanted and then he started yelling at me for making him worried. "You have to take better care of yourself it scared the crap out-a me when the crystal started glowing and I came here right away to make sure that you were alright and you are with a few minor scratches thankfully." I smiled as I felt Kaname jerk in surprise at something and looked back at him and laughed at seeing the confusion in his eyes, "Our parents made a crystal from my powers and used it to since when I was in trouble or when I lost control of my powers they could easily find us that way and help us when we were in danger its the only thing they could use to track us and the best part is the Council has no idea we have it." Kaname smiled and nodded and then hugged me and kissed my neck and our adviser got up and headed for the door blushing and we laughed, "I'll leave you two alone since you ok Alex and head back to the castle and tell them that your ok so they'll stop worrying so much. See you guys later." We nodded and he left shutting the door behind him and Kaname picked me up and layed me down on the bed and then placed the covers over me smiling and I closed my eyes and fell asleep just as Takuma came in and smiled at seeing Kaname smiling a gentle smile that he hardly ever showed to anyone._

_"He's taught me a lot Takuma more than I thought he could like courage, willpower, and the confidence to take on the Council and to show my feelings in front of everyone when I couldn't before because I didn't want others to know what I felt only you knew my true feelings Takuma but being around Alex seems to have gotten rid of all my fears, he's taught me a lot of things and still as much more to teach me and I have much to learn from him and everyone around me." Takuma walked over and placed his hand on Kaname's shoulder smiling, "Don't forget that he also taught you how to love, true love that is maybe he was your soul-mate and we didn't know that about it." Kaname nodded and got up and covered me up more and then walked to the bedroom door and nodded when Seiran came out of the shadows and bowed and then took her place on my side of the bed and kept her senses open in case something happened while they were getting some paperwork done. They were almost done with there work when an explosion happened in our room and had them running in and they saw Seiran holding her hand over her stomach and the other holding her up, "I'm sorry Kaname-sama but they got away with him." Kaname walked over to her and helped her sit down and then he looked at Takuma who nodded and started to help her and then Kaname jumped out the window and followed the people who kidnapped me and he was beyond pissed off the rest of the gang fell in behind him as he followed the kidnappers. "Lets just hope they don't so anything to get to the child or we may be looking for some new Council members." Aido said and everyone nodded in agreement and Kaname let out a growl as his approval and then they all sped up and kept there presence hidden form the kidnaper's._

_I was sound asleep while all this was happening until they had me placed against something cold and I woke up to be strapped down on a table with these people wearing blue suits and mouth masks standing around me, "Alright lets get that baby out." As soon as I heard that I got pissed and my powers came out and the straps broke and the doctors backed up scared and I looked at them and they all died and I got up and walked out of the room after making sure my cloths were on me and just as I was about to walk into the Council's room the guards got infront of me and I was about to kill them until I felt this warm feeling hit me and I fell backwards but didn't hit the ground because Kaname was right behind me and my powers came back under control and I looked up at him smiling and turned around and kissed him before passing out again. The guards tried to stop Kaname but he killed them and walked into the Council room pissed off and all the Council members were frightened and he looked at them and killed them and then walked out holding me in his arms and the others smiled at seeing me with Kaname and then we all went back to the Academy and Kaname never left me alone after that._

_Then he had me choose who I wanted on the Council and they had to be people that would follow my orders no matter what and I did I chose my Council memebers from my Royal Court and they have to follow my orders no matter what they are and I told them that they are forbidden from ever trying to take away my baby or hurt Kaname and my friends under any circumstance's. Then we all concentrated on protecting the baby and making peace with the Hunters and the humans and completing something that we had been working on for a very long time to create and Cross became the new president of the Hunters Association and we had a celebration to congratulate him._


	10. Chapter 10

_Chapter 10-The Babies Born!_

_It was hard for Kaname when I entered eight months because I was crappy and I went through a lot of mood swings and the cravings had started and I had him running all over the place getting a lot of different things, no matter what I made him go throw he would do it without complaining even when I got mad at him he always stayed by me and loved me even more when I was asking him to forgive me for putting him throw all that. No matter what we went through Kaname and the others wouldn't stay mad at me for long since they new it was the pregnancy and didn't hold it against me and everyone was looking forward to the day when I finally gave birth to the baby girl. We found out it was a girl when I hit six months and ever since then Kaname's been wrapped around her little finger and would be forever and that made me smile at him and laugh when he was speaking to her through my stomach and he'd get me into it to along with everyone else. _

_Then when Kaname was at a meeting with Aido and Takuma I was in his office waiting for him to come back from the meeting when my water broak and Rima and Shiki were next to me in the next minute and Shiki called Takuma and told him that we were on our way to the hospital and told them to meet us there since they were close. When Takuma told Kaname he left immediately and took off for the hospital and was waiting for us outside the emergency wing and he had a doctor with a wheelchair and when we got there they placed me in the wheelchair and wheeled me into the emergency wing where they would help deliver my baby. Then once the baby was delivered the doctor went out and told them that they could see me know and Kaname just about ran back to me and then smiled when he saw me holding our baby girl who was crying and then the doctor gave me a bottle that was filled with red liquid and Kaname smiled at me and came closer and I showed him our baby and his smiled turned into something that he had only shown me his true smile. "So what are you guys going to name her?" I looked at Kaname and he read my mind and nodded so I told them what I thought we should name her "Angel Kuran."_

_Everyone smiled and came over to see Angel and she had everyone wrapped around her little finger and then I felt my eyelids grow heavy and I passed out against the pillow and Kaname looked at me scared and the others were yelling for a doctor who came running and gave me a check over while Kaname held Angel trying to calm her down but she kept reaching for me crying. Then Kaname felt this intense desire for blood reach him threw our bond and he handed Angel to Takuma and told everyone to leave and they did once they saw his eyes were turning red. He climbed on top of me and took off his shirt and tie and threw them to the floor and then used his nails to cut a line on his throat so he could draw blood and once I smelt it and opened my eyes he placed his neck at my mouth and I licked the blood trail and then bit down into his neck and drew blood and kept drinking until I was full and then let go felling better and Kaname smiled at me. "No more fainting mother Angel wants you she was really worried about you, Takuma bring Angel in here!" Takuma walked in and over and handed me Angel who stopped crying once she was back in my arms and she snuggled further into me and fell asleep making Kaname smile along with everyone else and the doctor smiled shaking his head and then walked in and did some tests. "It seems that all the child wanted was her mother she was probably scared and thought you died she must love you very much then." I smiled and then leaned against Kaname who smiled that gentle smile again and then asked the doctor when I'd be aloud to go home and the doctor smiled and looked at his papers and then back at us. "Tomorrow, right now he needs to rest and then him and the child may go."_

_Everyone nodded and Kaname walked outside with the doctor and asked him if he could stay with me since there had been some attacks while I was still pregnant and he didn't want anyone to come in while I was asleep and kill me since the old council had a lot of friends and since we had killed the old council they would try to kill us thinking it would help there old masters. The doctor agreed because Kaname was my husband but everyone else had to leave and then Angel started crying and reaching for Kaname so I moved over a little and patted the spot next to me and Angel reached for him and wrapped her fingers in his jacket and we both smiled as she started laughing again. Everyone smiled at the beautiful site we caused and didn't want to leave but did after a few pictures. Before the sun came up we were snuggled together asleep on the hospital bed with our little Angel between us and we woke to the doctor shacking us without waking Angel since she was still napping and told us that the gang was here to take us home so I maneuvered and picked up Angel without waking her and carried her outside with Kaname by my side and the doctor smiled and waved bye to us._

_When we got home the servants greeted us as usual with the "Welcome home masters." since we actually went back to our home that was Kaname's old home he wanted to raise Angel in a good environment __so she could be raised right and not by the law of Vampires that we'd been raised in for so many years and that made us soar on the vampire law. As she would grow we would teach her the things we wanted her to learn and then send her to Cross's school that he would be keeping open for the humans and vampires that would be coming once the new laws settled in and everyone had to go to school that was the right age for it and looked the part of a high-school-er. Then I made a barrier around our house and carried Angel around since she hated to be away from one of us for to long Kaname and me usually only had time for ourselves was when she was napping and we usually talked about what was going on at the palace and with the council. _

_Then my adviser would have some paperwork for us to sign and then he placed them in his briefcase and once we finished he left and then Kaname picked me up and carried me to our room and laid me on our bed and kissed me and just as it started to grow heated Angel started crying and Kaname growled and I laughed knowing he wouldn't do anything to our baby. He got up and walked to Angel's room and picked her up and carried her to me and I smiled and got her bottle ready and fed her singing a small lullaby that would help her drink it since she didn't like drinking it and the lullaby helped her down it better since it showed her that I was the one who was feeding her and she drank it easier. The only other one she would let fed her was Kaname and I thought that was funny because if anyone else tried to fed her she would throw the bottle at them and then cry until one of us took her and fed her and only them did she stop crying and eat. Then after a couple months she warmed up to my brother and Yuuki since we left her with thiem when we had an urgent Council meeting to attend to and they were left in charge and she let them fed her since they were just like us and were going to have a baby themselves soon. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Chapter-11-Hieyos and Yuuki's Wedding _

_When Angel turned five years old she started developing her powers and then Yuuki called adn told us that they had decided on a date for there wedding they wanted to date each othere for a while before deciding on getting the marriage theing done like we did. Kaname was helping Angel control her powers while I made us something to eat and set the table we had graduated from Cross Academy when Angel was three and she walked down the isle with her and everyone liked her she was on her best behavior when she was told to be and she knew how to protect herself because we taught her since we knew people would try to hurt her. Then Yuuki asked me if she could use Angel as her flower girl in her wedding and I told her that Angel would be happy to do it and she asked me if I could herlp her plan her wedding and I told her that I would be happy to. Then when food was ready I walked out and was almost hit with a ball of fire but I stopped it and then it disopeared and Angel ran up to me worried and I smiled at her and hugged her while Kaname came running over and checked me over to make sure I was ok. _

_"Relax Kaname I'm fine nice job Angel your getting better at summoning it now all you need to do is control it and your all set but that can wait right now lunch is ready and you both need to eat so come on in you can practice later but you need to eat." Kaname picked me up and carried me inside and Angel laughed and followed us in and sat down and I dished out our food and then sat down opposite of Kaname and started eating. "Mommy Shiki wants me to come over this weekend and bring you while daddy goes to work he said he had a suprise for you and for me can we go please?" I smiled at Kaname and he nodded so I nodded to Angel "Ok but you have to be good until then or you cant go ok?" She nodded and finished her meal and waited for Kaname to finish so she could learn how to stop her attacks so she wouldn't hurt anyone escpecially me._

_Then that night I took her to Shiki's and she went up to the door and knocked on it and waited like a good child and didnt go in until I was next to her when Takuma opened the door and invited her in and then he smiled when he saw me and motioned for me to come in when I got up there. "Welcome Alex, Angel Shiki's in the livingroom follow me and I'll take you to him he'll be happy that your here Angel and you to Alex."_

_I smiled looking at Takuma as Angel jumped up and down smiling and laughing and aloud Takuma to take us to Shiki who jumped when he felt us coming and got up and met us at the entrance of the livingroom and shook my hand and lead me over to the couch and we sat down._

_"Angel why dont you come with me and help me make some snacks ok?" She looked at me and I nodded and she went off with Takuma she had warmed up to them when they saved me from some of the councils friends and now it was hard to get her away from them. "Alex listen what was it like carring Angel around inside you?" I looked at Shiki shocked and then realiced that was not what he called me here for "Senri is Takuma pressuraing you into having a child?" He shook his head and started pacing back in forth in front of the couch "No thats not it I want to have a child but Takumas not sure which is why he suggested calling you and asking you for help" I smiled and stood up and grabbed Senri's shoulders shoulders stopping his pacing and had him look at me worried and nevous. "Senri calm down all you had to do was ask me and it was amazing carring around a new life inside me but you might want to warn Takuma they love to feed on your blood so youll need a lot of that especially when there born because it drains you and youll love it and I'll be here to support you and guide you through it but I'd wait until after the marriage to have one and just call me if you need any help ok?" _

_He calmed down and hugged me and then we heard laughing and running and looked back to see Angel running in and then stopping and looking at me curious and then Takuma ran in oout of breath and I laughed and Senri looked at him confused. "I'm alright sweetie Senri needed to talk to me about something personal." Takuma looked at me conserened and I smiled and looked back at Angel and he caught on and smiled and then Senri walked over to Takuma and they left the room for a few minutes and I went to the selves and started reading a book that Angel thought was interesting to her and when they walked in they smiled at us seeing us both asleep and then they heard a knock at the door nad went to answer it. At the door was Kaname Kuran my husband and Angel's father and they lead him to us and he smiled a smile that hes been showing around lately the smile he showed everyone the day Angel was born and he walked over to me and woke me up after handing Angel to Takuma and had me place my arms around his neck and then he picked me up and they carried us to the car and he placed me in the car and then got in nad Senri handed Angel to him. _

_The next day Yuuki called us and told us that they had decided on a wedding day and wanted us to come over and help them plan for it since we already had ours and could help them with other things and give them helpful tips about what to get and who to get it from. Angel was pouncing around having fun and she would run outside sometimes and practice her powers on some targets that we set up for her to practice on so she wouldn't destroy the forest and/or the house. "Mommy I'm hungry!" I smiled and handed her a couple blood tablets and some water in a glass that Hieyos fetched for me and dropped the tablets into the water and waited for them to dessolve and then handed it to her. _

_She took it and drank from it and then left again to go practice some more and then when it was growing late she ran in and sat in my lap and fell asleep after finishing her blood drink and we all smiled at her when she fell asleep and Yuuki went and got her a blanket and soon we were all asleep. We all woke up when Angel got up and woke me up asking for food so I got up and made us all something to eat and then woke up everyone up and we all got something to eat and then Kaname ahd to leave for work so he kissed Angel's head and then he kissed me and left. Then after a while we went home and I helped Angel stop her power from hurting someone and she learned quickly and then we had lunch and she wanted me to play with her so I did but we didn't know that we were being watched until it was to late._

_When I opened my eyes I saw Angel tied up like a cross and I was tied down like frakenstein on a test table and when I tried using my powers but they weren't coming out so I figured that they drugged me and so I started calling out to Kaname and Hieyos. Kaname was in a meeting when he felt my weak call to him and got up and left and they couldn't do a thing since he was the King of vampires and would always be even after Angel got married and Hieyos was waiting for him outside Kanames work. "Need a lift?" Kaname nodded and took the helmet and climbed on after calling Seiran and having her track us down with the crystal at the palace and then gave them directions to wear we were only to get there just as an explosion accured._

_"Alex! Angel! No!" Kaname fell to his knees but then they both heard Angel's voice loud and clear and Kaname froze before getting up and running inside and right to her "Dad get in here quick!" When he got to her he saw me passed out on the table and dead bodies around me everywhere and my powers swirling around me protecting my passed out form. "I cant reach mother daddy you have to help him." Kaname nodded and Hieyos started pushing her back but she didn't want to go until a look from her father told her to leave and she left with Hiryos and stood by the motercycle. "When Alex-nii-chan unleashes his powers like that its not good and usually ends in the place burning to the ground since your mothers powers are stronger than naythign on Earth because after all he is the King/Queen of all the vampires and humans around the world." Then another explosion accured and then Kaname walked out carring me in his arms and Angel ran over to us smiling as she took my hand and walked with us back to Hieyos's bike and my Audi R8 GT3 that he got me for my birthday since it had weapons all over it to protect me and Seiran stepped out and walked over to us and bowed quickly. "Sir is he alright? Everyones worried and your not going to like what they did to him but we found the person who ordered there capture and hes waiting for questioning back at the castle."_

* * *

_Thanks for all the reviews and update wishes heres the next chapter ill update soon i promise!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter-12-Kaname's Rage!_

_Kaname walked into the castle carring me and he did not look happy the entire castle shook with his anger and no one dared to come up to him unless they were the maids or our family and he took me up to nmy room and laid me down in my bed and covered me up and then had Shiki, Takuma, Ruka, Rima, Aido, and Kain stay with me and keep an eye on Angel. Kaname walked down the stairs to the basement where the guy was at and started questoning him but it wasn't like watching NCIS he would let his powers run wild and swirl around him and he was beyond pissed and no one could stop him because the only one that could was past out liying in a bed upstairs and Kaname wasn't about to let what happened go by without some punishment that he intended to give. After Kaname got the guy to give up what his orders were and who gave them to him he went back upstairs and straight to my room just in time to see me emerge from my sleep and look at him and he smiled at me and I reached out for his hand and he was next to holding my hand only a second after I held it up and he kissed it and then everyone that was in the room with us left and Kaname kissed me and I returned it and then I noticed him unbottoning his shirt and picking me up and sitting me in his lap and he placed my head at his neck. _

_"Go ahead and drink my love I know you havent drunk in a very long time since you were kidnapped and taken away from me." I smiled and my fangs lengthened adn the chance of me getting what my vampire side wanted and I started preping his neck before I bite into it and drank his blood and he moaned as a cause of our blood bond and at the fact that we were soulmates. Then I cleaned the wound and then Kaname suprised me by picking me up and carring me downstairs and placing me on the couch and then Angel walked over smiling and was talking to everyone and even now and then she'd yawn since we would be asleep right know if what happened last night didn't happen and the sun was still high in the sky and we were waiting on our ride that would be here when the sun went down and we were all way to edgy to go to bed without being in a protective barrier. Then Angel walked over to me kinda nervous but excited and she popped the question that suprised us all "Mommy when do I get to go to school? I want to learn like you two did and help out I will be come Queen one day right?" I smiled at her and looked at Kaname who was looking at her suprised and I smiled and looked at her since she was turning seven tommorrow I figured she was going to want to learn anyway so why not from the person we learned from? "Alright but you have to ask Cross when we take everyone back to Cross Academy ok?" She started jumping around happy "Ok mommy!" _

_We all started laughing and then we waited for our car to come get us and then when it came we all climbed in and the car took off for the Academy and by the time we got there it was already nighttime and we walked Angel up to Cross's place and knoked on the door and yuuki answered it and smiled. "Come on in I'll go get Cross!" We walked in and went to the livingroom and sat down on the couch and not to long after we sat down Cross came running through the doors and we stood up and he wrapped his arms around the two of us and picked up Angel after letting us go and spun her around and then hugged her and we laughed knowing his weird/awkward character from our school days. Angel looked at me and I nodded and she turned and looked at Cross and she started getting scared, "Cross may I go to school here like mommy and daddy did I want to follow in their footsteps and help out the vampire and hunter societies may I please go to school here?" Cross looked at her and then at us and we smiled nodding and then he looked back at Angel "How old are you my dear?" She thought for a moment and then looked at Cross "I'll be seven tommorrow." He looked sad but smiled at her, "Sweetie your not old enough to take on your parents class's at your age you should be in elementry and if your parents will teach you I'll save you a stop when your old enough to be in their class ok?" She smiled and looked at us pleading and Kaname gave in and I smiled knowing full well that she had both of them wrapped around her fingure. _

_"Ok but whats the catch Cross?" He jumped and looked at us and smiled and Yuuki and Hieyos walked in I looked at them "The only catch is that you have to enroll again and help us keep the students in line because some of the students are getting the other kids to disobey us and its becoming hectic on us and more and more students stop obeying us and some of the students have started attacking the humans." When she said that I got pissed and my eyes went red and everyone turned to me and Angel jumoed on me suprising me and calming me down and everyone smiled, "How'd she do that?" I smiled at Angel and hugged her and she returned it happily. "We found out that once someone of the royal family has a child half of them goes into the child and whenever the child is near they become real calm and settle down depending on what the child is feeling. We got lucky and while he was going through the ancient books one of his ancesters wrote it down for future families so they would understand what was going on and why it was happening we got lucky when we discovered it." They all looked at us shocked and I smiled and then Angel yawned and fell asleep against me and everyone smiled and Cross got up and told us to follow him queitly and we did I positoned Angel better and we walked outside and towards the Moon Dorms._

_However on our way someone stepped into our path and was looking at Angel hungry and started walking towards us even when Cross got in his way and he just pushed him aside and then he reached out for Angel and Kaname knew not to mess with me when I had Anfel and something like this happens so he had everyone step back as they watched my eyes turn red and my hair growing and my pureblood powers coming out and the guy froze as ice begain to freeze his body that is until Angel wrapped her arms around my neck and I transformed back into myself and she flopped into my arms again and I fell backwards into Kanames arms. "Thats what happens when someone tries to take Angel from him how are you feeling love?" I looked at him and kissed his neck and my grip tightened on Angel and Kaname helped me stand up again and helped me to the dorms as the guy ran off scared and when we walked into the dorms and the first people we saw was the gang and they all smiled at the image we created and bowed before coming over which some of the new students wondered why they did that and I asked the gang why weren't they in class and they told me that everyone took the night off to welcome us and some for other reasons. _

_Then we were shown to our rooms and we were suprised to see that it was the same room we had when we were students and Angel had woken up on the way up to our room and when she saw our room she was suprised since it was bigger and a lot better than everyone elses and she ran in and looked around and I smiled at her and then at Kaname who smiled back with a sadness in his eyes that was reflected in mine. "This place brings back memories good and the bad and this is were we started dating." Kaname smiled and walked over and wrapped his arms my waist, "Its also were we meet for the first time and were we fell in love" Angel smiled and then she thought if something and loked around "Were will I be sleeping?" Cross smiled and lead us to a door and opened it and Angel walked through it and looked around and smiled and jumped on the bed smiling, "This is were you will be while your parents are at class and its protected by hunter spells and the only way to get in is by you to since the hunters made the seal thats made from blood and they used your blood so no one can enter unless they have your permission and she wont be able to leave the room unless she has your permission and everything she might need is in there bathroom closet anything else she needs can be given to her later and Angel the books on the table over there are for your schooling." She got up and looked over at them and got up and opened them up and started looking through them smiling "Angel honey look through your books were going to test you when class is over." Shse smiled and looked at us "K mommy have fun at class" _

_We nodded and she went back to reading her books and we got ready for class in the new night outfit that Cross had crafted for us since we were returning students and then we went downstairs and Cross left and went to do headmaster stuff and when we looked around and I saw how many students were there I got mad and Yuuki walked over to us "This is how man usually show up and its not even the whole class" I got pissed when she said that and the gang all smiled knowing what was coming since I had done this once before with them and when they tried to open the doors they slammed shut again and a layer of ice formed over the door stopping everyone from exiting the ice covered every window and door leading out of the room. "No body move from this room or there will be punishments." Then I left and went through every door until I found two students who were first time ditchers and when they saw me they stood up and bowed and I smiled looking at them "So you know who I am then why aren't you downstairs with the rest of your class?" they looked at each other then at the clock "sorry sir we didn't realize what time it was we got excited about meeting you that we lost track of time we'll be on our way downstairs and to class." I smiled at them "Oh I thought you were ditching class like your fellow classmates who can come out of hiding now and get downstairs before I make them." A bunch of students stood up and the ring leader looked at me smiling thinking I wouldn't do anything to a group of students "Sorry sir but I'm not about to follow orders from someone who thinks he's all that." I smiled as my eyes went red and my hair grew and formed a cape behind my back and then my eyes dulled to a pure blue-grey and my pureblood aura came out as well as my powers and some of the students started getting scared and were hiding behind the braver students._


	13. Chapter 13

_Chapter-13-Alex's Royal Temper_

_I smiled and looked at them and used my power and used it as my voice and he froze when he realized who he was talking to as did the others and I leaned against the door, "Sorry didn't realize that was how you valued my image but I didn't think I let it slip that much guess I'll have to work on that then." I said smiling and then Kaname walked up to me "Class will be begining soon." I nodded and looked at them "Know lets all go to class shall we?" I said as let the command slip off my tounge and they all started to follow by force since no vampire has been able to hear my voice and not listen to it except Kaname and thats because hes my blood mate and they started getting worried "Hey whats happening?" I looked at them suprised "You all dont know who I am do you?" The ring leader said "No and no one should have this type of power over anyone!" I smiled and looked at Kaname who was laughing "Haven't you guys ever heard of the royal family?" One of the students looked back"Yes but there all dead." I smiled and placed my hand over my heart and Kaname smiled "Now I'm heartbroken" Just as the next question was asked we all arrived at the front door, "Who the fuck are you?" I smiled and the gang laughed as I said and bowed to everyone as they all looked to see what was happening "You are looking at the last true blood of the royal family Prince Alexander Takahiro Romania the last heir to the royal throne." Everyone looked at me shocked except those that already knew and they started laughing and I smiled and Kaname wrapped his arms around me and I smiled blushing a little since it was infront of new people and he smiled._

_"Well your the King now and your daughter will be the Queen when she grows up and knows whats truly happening around here ." Then I felt her power call out to me so I opened my link to her and she asked what had happened because she felt my anger all the way to her and I told her some students got out of hand and not to worry and to focus on studing and she said ok and did just that and I closed the link with her and Kaname smiled at me and I returned it. "You also forget Kaname that your my husband and also the King and a member of the royal family now as well as Angel who is your daughter as well now how about we all go to class shall we?" I said the question with a bit of power behind it and it made everyone who didnt want to go to class go and all the day class girls were lined up and waiting for us and then once we past they all went back to there dorms and we all went to class. _

_While in class none of the students listened to the teacher except those that knew my rage and even they didnt tempt my rage since I kinda blew up a wall and almost killed everyone so the gang didnt take the chance of sitting were my gaze would harm them and even if it did I would help them. So anger the teacher asked them to be quiet and they didnt I kinda got a little mad and stood up and used my power to shut them all up and they all looked at me and I smiled and sat back down next to Kaname and then class flew by and there were no more obsticles that is until we got back to the dorms. "Damn it you have got to stop taking away our rights and making us do things we dont want to!" I smiled at him and walked over to the leader of the gang, "Oh and why are you enrolled here in the first place?" He looked at me surprised and didnt answer me "You are here to learn and to help us keep our kind a secret but if you keep up this attitude then you might as well pack up and go home and tell you friends and family why your back before getting your degree and become a laughing stock all over again Devin do you want that?" He looked at me shocked as did the others and I smiled and then Kaname walked over to me smiling and then he grabbed my arm and I looked at him and felt Angel calling to me so I opened our link and felt her terror so I vanished and reappeared infront of her door and opened it to see nothing and her hiding in a corner so I dashed into the room and over to her and pulled her to me and she seemed to calm down and I picked her up and carried her downstairs and to Kaname and he took her after reading mine and her feelings. _

_Kaname got pissed when he saw what happened through her mind since it was replaying over and over, "I'm sorry Angel but its going to be ok I'm going to erase your memory know ok love?" She nodded so I walked up to her transforming into my pureblood self and used my powers and erased her mind of the event and she fell asleep on Kaname smiling softly and everyone around us smiled at seeing how deep our bond was. "So thats your daughter?" I looked over at the leader and nodded "Yes shes my daughter my flesh and blood and if any of you harm her your dead!" They all looked at me scared but Kaname calmed me down and I took Angel back and walked to Cross's office and knocked on his door and he answered it and saw how mad I was and he immediatly let me in noticing Angel asleep within my arms and he got worried._

_"Cross take down the hunter barrier and I'll put up one of my own since yours was broken into while I was at class last night and only hunters can get in right Cross?" He looked at me shocked but nodded and started making calls to have the hunters come and take down the barrier and once they did I put up mine and it was stronger because I was still pissed off and thats usually not good and once we had Angel back in her room Kaname picked me up and carried me back to our room and laid me down and held my hands in his and wouldn't let me go no matter how much I struggled and then he leaned down and kissed me and that calmed me down and I relaxed into his arms and he smiled at me and broke he kiss. "Calmed down know my love?" I looked at him completely aroused and luckily he also had control over the barrier or it would be gone by know and he leaned down and kissed my neck and I moaned and then his hand traveled lower and he continued on like that for the rest of the night. _

_We woke up the next night when the alarm went off and I got up and looked at Kaname's peaceful sleep and didn't want to wake him but we had to go to school so I kissed his forehead and that woke him up and I smiled at him and pointed to the alarm clock and he growned and I laughed and he pulled me back onto the bed and laid ontop of me and laid his head on my chest and listened to my heartbeat like he used to before we had to go to school and then he got up and picked me up and carried me into the bathroom. "I'm glad your back to being fun Alex" I smiled at him and then we took our shower and got ready for class and when we went downstairs I was surprised to see everyone there and waiting for us to come down which suprised me and I looked at all of them surprised, "Whats going on usually I have to go and find you all but not today why is that?" They all looked at us and I looked at them confused and then the leader stepped forward and bowed to me and I hide behind Kaname who just laughed "Sorry for our roodness before your highness we didn't realize that we were dealing with royalty." Kaname looked at them pissed once he read there minds and the gang was smart enough to stand behind us as a black wolf appeared in front of us and then disoppeared and a bunch of bats appeared and attacked the class and they all tried ducking but the bats continued to attack them until I calmed Kaname down by sending him images and feelings of what we did last night and then the bats dissopeared. _

_"Kaname calm down I know what they were thinking but that doesnt mean you can attack the students I know your protecting me and your daughter but you have to calm down or someone might get hurt!" He started to calm down and I smiled and when he looked at me and his eyes were clear and focused again and he hugged me and I smiled at him and he picked me up and twriled me around once and then he placed me back down on the ground. "Sorry love I lost it and thank you love you calmed me down and now I can think straight again but I will not apologize for my actions." I sighed looking at him and the gang laughed and the rest of the class looked at us scared and I smiled darkly at them and wrapped my arms around him and looked around the room "Now you know why I dont normally come outside the castle and why no one dares to disobey me or my husband or try to attack my daughter." _


	14. Chapter 14

_Chapter-14-Shiki's What!_

_It was a few days after Shiki and Takuma's wedding that Shiki started feeling weird so he came to me for advice and I took him to the doctors without Takuma's knowledge and we found out something interesting and he froze when thought of how to tell Takuma and that he was now a mother just like me. The doctor had just told us that Shiki was pregnant and I smiled at him and was jumping for joy in my mind because now I wouldn't be the only one with a child that has an overprotective father and I smiled at Shiki and hugged him and he hugged me back still in shock. "Don't worry Senri Takuma will happy that your having his child Kaname was thrilled when he found out that I was pregnant don't worry he'll love you more now that your carrying a special life with in you trust me." He nodded and then we went back to the Academy and he took a deep breath and walked into there room and told Takuma who came and got me from the hallway before I could leave and go back to Kaname's and my room but it was empty since Kaname was at a council meeting and he pulled me over to there bed and sat me down on it and then started passing back and forth talking about Shiki being pregnant and I laughed and Shiki offered me a poky stick and I took it laughing at how embarrassed he was because of Takuma going crazy about the news._

_"Relax Shiki he'll calm down soon and then we can celebrate you being pregnant!" Then the door banged open and in stepped Kaname and he walked over to me and picked me up and tossed me over his shoulder and carried me out of the room while I waved bye from his shoulder and Shiki laughed knowing his cousins antics. Once we were out in the hall he placed me back down on the ground and looked at me weird but then he kissed me and I smiled at him and then we heard Takuma shout with joy and then Shiki walked out blushing and looked at me for help and I smiled and walked over to him. "It's ok Shiki he'll stop fussing soon I promise it took Kaname a while to calm down after I told him." Kaname looked at me shocked and then at Shiki confused and I smiled and walked over to him and told him what happened using our combined powers from the blood bond and he looked at Shiki surprised but smiled and excused himself and walked into T__akuma's room and talked with Takuma and then Kaname walked out and congratulated Shiki and then he picked me up and carried me to our bedroom and tossed me on the bed. " I was hoping to find you here in bed waiting for me like usual." I smiled looking up a him and kissed him "Sorry love but Shiki wasn't feeling well so I took him to the nurse and we found out he was pregnant sorry I couldn't be here waiting for you my love."_

_He smiled and kissed my neck and then took off my shirt and then he was about to take off my pants when I felt something pull at our link and when I opened the link Angel wanted to talk to me in private right away and she said it was important so I stopped Kaname and went to her room which was still next door since she was still very young and we were finally able to start training her powers and she was a very good learner and she learned to create a barrier just from us showing her so we told her to always keep it up so no one could hurt her like we had been and she promised to keep it up and to keep practicing with it. So when I walked to her room to see what she wanted she had to let down her barrier to let me in and once I walked in she ran to me and hugged me and she had tears in her eyes and I looked at her shocked. "Angel, baby whats wrong are you ok?"_

_She grabbed me in a hug again and I was starting to get worried until she told me what was wrong, " I start school tomorrow night!" I looked at her for a minute before I burst out laughing and that's when Kaname came running in worried, "Alex whats wrong?" I whipped the tears from my eyes and told Kaname what Angel had just told me and he stood there for a minute before laughing to and then hugged her and after that I calmed down and explained to her why she didn't have to be afraid because we would be there for her when she was scared and all she had to do was reach out and touch our minds and if she was in trouble we'd be right next to in the next second and so would Zero and Yuuki who were the school guardians. She seemed to calm down a little after we told her that and Kaname smiled and used his powers and gave her a sweet flower that she loved and I smiled and used my powers and made a vase out of pure crystal and filled it with water and gave it to her for her flower and then we left so she could finish her work and Kaname carried me all the way back to our room and through me on the bed and curled up next to me smiling._

_"I love you Alex" I smiled at him "I love you to Kaname" I could feel him smiling against my chest and I smiled in return and then I felt him fall asleep and I continued to play with his hair and after a while I fell asleep wrapping my arms around him and when I woke the next day Kaname was gone and I heard the shower running and smiled and got up and into the bathroom smiling and walked over to the shower smiling and he jumped and turned and then smiled at me. "Why didn't you wake me up Kaname?" He smiled and walked over to me and started stripping me and then pulled me into the shower and kissed me and my smile deepened "I didn't want to wake you since you looked so cute sleeping all curled up next to me." I blushed and smacked his head lightly but allowed him to help me wash and then we got out and got dressed in our uniforms and walked downstairs to see everyone waiting on us and I smiled and Kaname lead me to the front of the line and off we all went to class. Angel stayed by our side until we got to her first class and we both hugged and kissed her smiling and reminded her of what we had told her last night and she smiled and walked into class smiling no longer scared knowing we'd be close if she needed anything. _

_Then we went to our class and I could see Zero out the window patrolling and smiled wondering how he was doing now that Yuki was engaged to be married and hoped he was ok since he had licked Yuki before she meet my brother and fell in love with him and Kaname caught on to what I was thinking and smiled at me and wrapped his arms around me and I looked at him shocked. "Well find him someone I promise love we all deserve love." I smiled at him happy that he was able to but there past behind him and focus on finding him someone to love as well. I looked over to see Shiki being fussed over by Takuma and smiled and motioned it to Kaname and he sighed and nodded motioning that he would take care of it later so Shiki could have some peace and I laughed a little at him knowing without me being here he never would be like he is today and he would be a lot worse and that wasn't good for anyone especially him. "I'm glad I met you Alex."_

_He looked at me and smiled and I returned it smiling "I'm glad I met you to Kaname." Then once the lesson was over we all left and Kaname and me went to go pick up Angel from her class and I noticed that on the way back to the dorm Angel kept looking at Zero and when he would look over toward us she blushed and averted her gaze and I smiled at her and motioned it to Kaname and he looked mad but I shook my head and wrapped my arms around him smiling and pulled him up to our room. I looked at him once the door was closed and he started going on about how he didn't want his daughter to date anyone and I smiled at him and let him continue on until he was done and then he looked at me shocked remembering how we had started and about Zero's past..._

_"I know you don't like him my love but he also needs someone to love just like we all do and if she loves him don't you think its better than the other types she could like? U I said looking at him smiling and he started thinking of all kinds of guys she could have started to like, like the guy that was giving his sister a hard time and the reason we came back and he sighed knowing he was defeated and I smiled and kissed his __check. "I'll go talk to her about it and you need to learn to like Zero I know the two of you don't like each other but try to for your daughters happiness my love." I said before going into her room and talking to her about it and she confessed to liking Zero but didn't want to ask him since she knew he hated vampires. _

_I told her to go ahead and try he might surprise her like he did with everyone and smiled at her and she blushed nodding saying that she would try tonight when we went to school and I encouraged her and told her that her father would also try to like Zero but there was a lot of history so it might take a while and she surprised me with what she said in reply to that... "I'll take care of that, I'll make them like each other whether they like it or not! I really like him but I also love mommy and daddy so I'll make them get along." I smiled at her knowing she was going to be a handful when she really matured, "We love you to my dear."_

_She hugged me and I walked back into our room and smiled seeing Kaname at work as our new King of vampires I was actually surprised when both Yuki and Hieyos both said that they didn't want the throne but wanted to stay the prince and princess and I told them that they could and was making arrangements so that could be possible and when I went near the desk I saw Kaname on the phone talking with someone and I smiled when I heard my adviser's voice on the other end. "Ask him if he can help plan Yuki's wedding? Tell him we still need a location Yuki's having trouble with that." He nodded smiling and then handed me some papers to sign quickly while asking my question, "He said that he would look into it and get back to you." I smiled nodding and then told him that I was going to go tell Yuki the good news so she would stop worrying about it and he nodded smiling at me and finished his work while I went to Yuki's room happy hoping everything would play off and that everyone would be happy and when I told Yuki she hugged me happily and I smiled at her and my brother repeated her hug only he picked me up off the floor and had us all laughing._

* * *

That's all for this chapter I added more to the end so enjoy I'll try to have the next one up soon I promise!


End file.
